Decyzje
by Madeleine345
Summary: Podczas walki z Ichanimi Sonea postępuje tak jak każe jej serce, zamiast kierować się rozumem. Konsekwencje jej decyzji mogą okazać się gorsze, niż mogła sie tego spodziewać. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Prolog

_A więc tak: Sonea i Akkarin wrócili z wygnania aby ratować Imardin, czyli tak jak w książce, jednak podczas ich pobytu w Sachace do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Sonea jednak żywi wobec Akkarina pewne uczucia, których sama nie jest pewna. Historia rozpoczyna się od momentu, w którym Akkarin zostaje ugodzony nożem przez Kariko._

- Nie! Akkarin! - krzyknęła Sonea widząc osuwającą się na ziemię postać w czarnych szatach. W mgnieniu oka klęczała już przy nim. Ręce drżały jej nad jego ciałem. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w bolesnym grymasie. _Muszę coś zrobić, muszę mu pomóc, wyleczę go, oh proszę zostań tu ze mną._

- Soneo - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem - Zaczekaj... Kariko... Najpierw on.

Sonea zamarła. Kątem oka wychwyciła postać Ichaniego zbliżającego się do nich.

- _Nawet nie podniosłaś tarczy_ - usłyszała głos Akkarina w swojej głowie.

Przerażona natychmiast stworzyła tarczę chroniącą ją i leżącego obok Wielkiego Mistrza. W tym samym momencie poczuła uderzenie ze strony Kariko. Nie za silne, jakby bawił się z nimi, igrając swoją potężną mocą.

- Głupia dziewczyno! - wykrzyknął posyłając w jej kierunku kolejne, jednak nieco silniejsze uderzenie. Jej tarcza zatrzęsła się. - Nie macie żadnych szans. Zginiecie, ty i twój Akkarin.

W tym samym momencie uwaga Kariko została odwrócona przez uderzenia wysyłane ze strony Uniwersytetu. Ktoś próbował im pomóc.

Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina. Jego twarz była blada, usta wykrzywione w grymasie jednak oczy świadomie wpatrywały się w jej twarz.

- Weź moją moc, teraz to dokończ, zabij go - wyszeptał.

- Nie! Najpierw cię wyleczę. Nie zostawię cię tak...

- Soneo.- powiedział stanowczo. Poczuła jak jego moc przepływa na nią. Jednak w krótkiej chwili pojęła, że Akkarin nie dozuje swojej mocy. Strumień energii płynął niewiarygodnie szybko. _Nic dla siebie nie zostawi._ _A więc tak to ma się skończyć? On umiera a ona zostaje bohaterką? Nie! _Natychmiast przerwała transfer. Akkarin próbował zaprotestować ale w tej krótkiej chwili oddał jej tak dużo, że pozostała w nim ledwie iskra życia. Jego oczy wywinęły się do tyłu. _Umiera_. Z przerażeniem pomyślała. _On czy Gildia?_ Wiedziała, że ma mało mocy, że może nie podołać silnemu Kariko. Jeśli tak się stanie, zabije ją i wtedy nie zostanie już nikt, kto będzie w stanie obronić Imardin. Może jednak uratować Akkarina, pragnęła to zrobić z powodów nie do końca dla niej zrozumiałych. Zupełnie jakby było to jedyne słuszne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

_To może się udać._

_Akkarin._

_Wybacz mi._

Wyciągnęła nóż z jego ciała. _Krew, ile krwi._ Położyła dłonie na jego zakrwawionych szatach i rozpoczęła proces leczenia. Czuła jak rana zasklepia się zostawiając jedynie bliznę. Skupiła się na organach wewnętrznych. W duchu podziękowała za wszystkie lekcje uzdrawiania. _Teraz energia. _Posłała w jego ciało swoją moc, czując jak wypełnia go, pobudzając krew do krążenia w jego żyłach, serce do mocniejszego bicia. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. _A jeśli się nie uda? _Była wykończona. Nie miała już mocy. Nadzieja zaczęła ją opuszczać. _Akkarin!_Nagle otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na nią.

- Coś ty...

W jego oczach dostrzegła niedowierzanie, złość i przerażenie mieszające się z wdzięcznością.

- Co… - wyszeptał Akkarin chwytając ją za spoczywające na jego szacie ręce Sonei.

Jego wzrok spoczął gdzieś za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i poczuła jak jej wnętrzności wykręcają się ze strachu.

Ujrzeli Kariko, jego twarz rozciągniętą w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Żałosne. - wycedził przez zęby posyłając w ich kierunku silne uderzenie.

Sonea poczuła, że uderza plecami o twardą ziemię. Ból, ogromny ból w całym ciele. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zmiażdżył jej niewielkie ciało. Zamrugała szybko i poczuła staczające się po policzkach łzy. _Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam. _Myśl przemknęła jej przez głowę ustępując miejsce pustce. A dalej już była ciemność.


	2. Rozeznanie w terenie

_**Rozdział 1 – „Rozeznanie w terenie"**_

* * *

_A więc tak wygląda śmierć?_

Przed walka z Ichanimi Sonea wyobrażała sobie śmierć tysiące razy, wiedziała, że może zginąć, że ich szanse były niewielkie. Jednak myślała, że gdy już do tego dojdzie zniknie cały ból, że odczuje go jedynie przez moment. Tymczasem ból, który teraz odczuwała był nie do zniesienia. Jakby ktoś wbijał w jej ciało tysiące maleńkich sztyletów.

Usłyszała cichy jęk. Nie wydobył się on z jej ust. Przeciwnie, dochodził jakby z tyłu jej głowy. Stała się bardziej świadoma swojego ciała, poczuła swoje dłonie, ramiona i nogi. Rozprzestrzeniający się ucisk w klatce piersiowej, z trudem oddychała. _A więc żyję. _Powód dla którego oddychanie sprawiało jej tylu trudu stał się nagle oczywisty, leżała twarzą na twardej, zimnej podłodze. Spróbowała się poruszyć, jednak nie miała siły na jakikolwiek ruch. _Co się ze mną stało?_

Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły, walka z Ichanimi, nieruchome ciała martwych magów, Kariko… Akkarin.

_Akkarin!_

Nóż tkwiący w jego piersi, krew. Wyleczyła go. Wszystkie jej myśli skupiły się na nim, instynktownie pragnęła wyszukać jego obecność. Nie miała siły. Znowu usłyszała cichy jęk. Z trudem poruszyła swym obolałym ciałem i zdołała przekręcić się na swój lewy bok. Oddychała głęboko i z trudem, gdyż ruch okazał się dla niej wyczerpujący. Zdała sobie sprawie że nie znajdują się na Dziedzińcu. Miejsce w którym leżała było ogarnięte ciemnością. Ujrzała okno i wpadające przez nie niebieskie księżycowe promienie. Mimo, że wzrok ja zwodził, że kontury rozmazywały się, dostrzegła znajomą postać leżąca niedaleko niej. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. _Akkarin. _Nie ruszał się, lecz gdy jej wzrok powoli wracał do normy zauważyła, że jego klatka piersiowa powoli się unosi, po czym opada. Żył.

Sonea zapragnęła z całych sił zbliżyć się do niego, wiedziała jednak, że będzie to wymagać nie lada wysiłku. Powoli podniosła się na drżących ramionach. Miała zamiar przeczołgać się do niego. Przeniosła ciężar swojego ciała i wykonała pierwszy ruch. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak pozbawiona sił, wypompowana ze wszelkiej energii. Opierając się na łokciach ruszyła w jego kierunku. Czuła swoje łomoczące serce, które próbowało dostarczyć jej ciału krwi. Jednak było za słabe. Przed oczami ujrzała czarne plamy. Po chwili Sonea straciła przytomność i osunęła się z powrotem na twardą ziemię.

* * *

Akkarina obudziło ciche łupnięcie. Otworzył oczy i szybko ocenił swoją sytuację. Poczuł narastający gniew gdy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin. Przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że tyle czasu minęło od walki. Sonea zachowała się nieodpowiedzialnie, naraziła ich wszystkich na porażkę. Jednak gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jej ciało leżące niecały metr od niego jego żołądek wykręcił się ze strachu. Przysunął się do niej i przewrócił ją na plecy, opierając jej głowę na swoich kolanach.

-Soneo – wyszeptał, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej czole. Jej twarz była blada a na czole widniały kropelki potu.

Szybko ocenił jej stan. Była wyczerpana, jej moc niemal do końca zużyta. Wysłał jej trochę leczniczej mocy. On sam był w znacznie lepszym stanie. Jak to możliwe, że oboje żyją, nie powinni tego przeżyć. Pomimo ogólnego szoku jakiego doświadczył po uderzeniu ze strony Kariko, czuł się całkiem dobrze. Był silnie osłabiony ale nie na tyle, aby nie móc mówić czy się poruszać. Stan Sonei wskazywał na to, że przyjęła na siebie cały atak. Fala czułości zalała jego serce. _Tak drobna, a tak silna. _Nie zmieniało to faktu, że z całą pewnością nie mieli wtedy szans, a jednak żyją. _Co się stało z Kariko? _ Ogarnął go strach. _Gdzie jesteśmy?_

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez cichy jęk z ust Sonei. Jej powieki zatrzepotały i otworzyła powoli oczy, napotykając jego zmartwione spojrzenie.

* * *

Otworzyła oczy i pierwszym co ujrzała, było ciemne spojrzenie Akkarina, wpatrującego się w nią intensywnie. Dreszcz strachu i podekscytowania przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie. Czuła mrowienie na skórze, w miejscu, w którym spoczywały jego dłonie. Przypomniała sobie, że powinna zacząć oddychać, więc wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze z ust. Intensywne spojrzenie Czarnego Maga przesunęło się po jej ciele, zatrzymując się dłuższą chwilę na jej ustach, by znowu powrócić do poziomu jej oczu.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał mrużąc delikatnie oczy.

Sonea otworzyła usta, jednak nie ufając swojemu głosowi jedynie przytaknęła. Jego wzrok na powrót stał się chłodny i oceniający. Pomógł jej usiąść.

- Dobrze.

Bała się odezwać choć słowem, wiedziała, że jest na nią wściekły. Akkarin usiadł opierając się o ścianę. Zastanawiała się czy nie zapytać go o to jak on się czuje, jednak strach sprawił, że słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. W zamian za to odezwała się niepewnie.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

Wzrok Akkarina omiótł cztery ściany i wilgotne klepisko, na którym siedzieli. Spojrzał na niewielkie okno dające niewiele światła. Nad ich głowami pojawiła się niewielka kula światła. Ich oczom ukazały się drewniane półki i beczki. Sekundę później światło znikło.

- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w magazynie. Na dodatek w piwnicy, w której Gildia przechowuje zapasy wina – powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem podnosząc z ziemi butelkę Ciemnego Anurańskiego.

- Drzwi, wyjdźmy stąd - Sonea wskazała ręką drzwi znajdujące się na przeciwległej ścianie.

- Soneo, nie czujesz zaklęcia, jakim zostały te drzwi obłożone?

Sonea zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Zostali pojmani!

- Tak – usłyszała głos Akkarina, zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach. – Zastanawiam się tylko jak to się stało, że zamiast umrzeć, zostaliśmy schwytani jako jeńcy.

Nie musieli długo czekać na odpowiedź. Z głośnym skrzypnięciem drzwi otworzyły się, Sonea zobaczyła dwie postacie i nagle jedna z nich została wypchnięta przez drugą i z głuchym dźwiękiem upadła na ziemię.

- Aaaaauć – głos wydał się Sonei znajomy.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się.

Akkarin zbliżył się do mężczyzny leżącego na ziemi, na jego przedramieniu Sonea ujrzała długą ranę, rozcięcie, z którego sączyła się krew.

- Dorrien – wyszeptała.

Czuła się zarazem przerażona i szczęśliwa widząc go tutaj. Przynajmniej żyje. Dorrien uniósł głowę i powoli zaczął się podnosić. Sonea i Akkarin pomogli mu usiąść. Mężczyzna wydawał się wniebowzięty ich widokiem.

- Byliśmy pewni, że już po was! – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

Czarni Magowie wymienili spojrzenia. Sonea położyła dłoń na świeżej ranie Uzdrowiciela i posłała niewielka ilość leczniczej energii. Rana była jednak ledwo zasklepiona. _Przynajmniej już nie krwawisz._ Wysłała ku niemu swoje myśli. Dorrien przyglądał się badawczo Sonei, nie chciał odrywać od niej wzroku, był przekonany, że ten Ichani ją zabił, a kiedy zabrali ich ciała…

- Dorrienie, co się stało? Ilu zginęło? Co z Sachakaninami? – zapytał Akkarin.

- Obserwowaliśmy wszystko z Uniwersytetu, to znaczy Rothen, Ossen, Balkan i ja – zaczął. – Waszą walkę z ich przywódcą. Dobrze wam szło, a później ty oberwałeś nożem. – spojrzał na byłego Wielkiego Mistrza. – Widzieliśmy, że Sonea chciała ci pomóc, więc skierowaliśmy nasz atak na tego Kariko. Odciągnęliśmy go od was. Ale nie na długo. Widziałem jak go leczysz, a później Ichani skierował się na was i wiedziałem, że już po was. – spojrzał na Soneę. –Byłem pewien, że cię zabije. Ale kiedy posłał w waszym kierunku uderzenie stało się coś dziwnego. Tak jakby jego atak odbił się od twojej tarczy i trafił jego, Soneo. Kariko został odrzucony do tyłu, tak samo jak wy. Leżeliście tak i żadne z was się nie ruszało. Chcieliśmy biec do was, zabrać was z stamtąd, ale wtedy pojawiło się jeszcze dwóch Ichanich i zabrali wasze ciała.

Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina, jego czoło było zmarszczone, intensywnie analizował słowa Dorriena.

- I później już była cisza. – powiedział młody mag. – Wygląda na to, że została ich trójka. Są zbyt osłabieni, żeby atakować dalej lub aby stąd uciec. Więc się ukrywają.

- To oczywiste, zabrali nas jako swoich niewolników, potrzebna im moc – wyszeptał Akkarin.

-Dorrienie, ale w jaki sposób znalazłeś się tutaj?! – podniosła głos Sonea.

Uzdrowiciel westchnął cicho i potarł skronie.

- Właściwie to chciałem tylko zbliżyć się do magazynu, sprawdzić czy żyjecie. Ci Ichani jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Nigdzie nie było ich widać, więc postanowiłem rozeznać się w terenie. Ale wygląda na to, że on tylko na to czekał… Zabrał trochę mojej mocy. Widziałem tylko jednego.

Magazyn ogarnęła cisza. Sonea podniosła głowę i zamarła, gdy jej spojrzenie zetknęło się z czarnymi oczami Akkarina. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za sytuacje, w której się znaleźli, wiedziała, że pokrzyżowała jego plan. Że miał prawo być na nią wściekły, jednak w jego postawie nie wyczuła żadnych negatywnych emocji. Ogarnęło ją zakłopotanie. Postanowiła przerwać ciszę i jego natarczywe spojrzenie.

- Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytała.

- To co planujemy od początku – odpowiedział Akkarin.- Zabijemy Kariko.

_**cdn.**_


	3. Nie ma prostych rozwiązań

**Rozdział 2 - "Nie ma prostych rozwiązań"**

- Balkanie, Dorrien zbyt długo nie wraca. - powiedział Rothen wyglądając przez okno Uniwersytetu.

Razem z mistrzem Ossenem i mistrzem Balkanem spędzili ostatnią godzinę na nerwowym wyczekiwaniu na powrót jego syna. Dorrien powiedział, że chce jedynie podejść trochę bliżej miejsca, w którym jak sądzili Ichani schowali ciała Sonei i Akkarina. Obawiali się najgorszego, że Czarni Magowie nie żyją. Bez nich byli zagubieni, nie mieli szans w pojedynku z przeciwnikiem posługującym się zakazaną magią. Rothen w duchu przeklął decyzję wydana przez Radę, zgodnie z którą Sonea i Akkarin musieli opuścić Kyralię. Jednak Ichani zabierając ich ciała rozpalili w nich nadzieję, że się mylą. Rothen rozmyślał długo, nad powodem zachowania wrogich najeźdźców, utwierdzając się w swoim przekonaniu, jakoby Sonea i Akkarin żyli. Wcześniej schronieni na najwyższym piętrze Uniwersytetu obserwowali Gildię z góry. Nie zauważyli więcej wrogich magów z Sachaki. Ku ich radości dostrzegli za to postacie znajomych im osób. Przemykali oni w ocienionych zakamarkach, przy ścianach i za gruzami powalonych budynków. Zdawali się opuszczać to miejsce. Gdy zapadł zmrok Dorrien oznajmił, że wybierze się do magazynu sprawdzić, co stało się z dwójką Czarnych Magów. Na nic zdały się protesty przerażonego tym pomysłem Rothena. Balkan i Ossen uznali ten plan za "odważny i konkretny" i poparli, zdaniem Alchemika, samobójczy pomysł jego syna. Widząc Dorriena przemykającego się pod budynkami, wzdłuż Dziedzińca, czuł jak jego starsze i zmęczone serce boleśnie uderza w jego klatce piersiowej. Po chwili stracił syna z oczu, więc z cichym westchnieniem odsunął się od okna i opadł na krzesło. Teraz pozostało mu jedynie czekać.

* * *

Sonea siedziała oparta plecami o zimną ścianę magazynu, w którym byli przetrzymywani. Obserwowała Dorriena i Akkarina rozważających najróżniejsze plany ucieczki. Trwało to już jakiś czas i dziewczyna zaczęła powoli odczuwać rezygnację i zmęczenie. Odsunęła się więc od dwójki pogrążonych w szeptanej rozmowie mężczyzn w nadziei, że w samotności zdoła pomyśleć nad własną koncepcją wyrwania się z rąk Ichanich. Jednak po krótkim czasie dopadł ją przeszywający ból głowy. Zrozumiała, że zmęczenie, które skutecznie ukrywała daje się jej we znaki. Przez ostatnią godzinę starała się nie okazać swojego osłabienia w obawie, że Akkarin po raz kolejny zaproponuje jej odrobinę mocy. Nie chciała jej brać, wydawała się jej zbyt cenna. Na dodatek ciągle czuła się winna wszystkiemu co się wydarzyło i nie chciała stanowić dla jego jeszcze większego ciężaru. Oparła swoją głowę o kolana i zaczęła przyglądać się Dorrienowi i tajemniczemu Akkarinowi.

Podczas wygnania odniosła wrażenie, że oboje zbliżyli się do siebie, stali się sobie bliscy. Zaczęła zauważać, nieuchwytny dotąd, pewne gesty i emocje odbijające się na jego twarzy. Nie wydawał się jej już przerażającym i mrocznym magiem. Nie budził w niej typowego jak niegdyś strachu. Zniknęła obezwładniająca niemoc pojawiająca się na jego widok. W zamian za to pojawiło się uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie ważne, że byli zamknięci pod ziemia jako niewolnicy Ichanich . Ważne, że ten człowiek tutaj był, z nią. Czuła bijąca od niego pewność siebie i determinację i to wystarczyło, aby była spokojna. Sonea westchnęła głośno ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę dwóch par oczu, błękitnych i czarnych.

- Wydajesz się być znudzona. - zauważył Dorrien.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

- Po prostu nie widzę wyjścia z tej sytuacji. - odpowiedziała cicho zastanawiając się nad dwuznacznością jej słów. - To jak odbijanie się od ściany. Jak możemy zastanawiać się nad ucieczką nie znając nawet swojej sytuacji.

- Sonea ma rację. - usłyszała niski głos Akkarina. - Nie wiemy gdzie jest Kariko, ani w jakim jest stanie. Nie wiemy też co pozostałym dwoma Ichanimi. Mogą gdzieś się ukrywać, trzymając nas jak zwierzęta w klatce... - ton jego głosu osłabł. - Myślę, że wkrótce się tutaj zjawią.

Sonea spojrzała na niego przerażona. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że są tutaj przetrzymywani jako źródło mocy, jednak słowa Akkarina dotarły do niej wraz z nieprzyjemnym ukłuciem strachu. Jego oczy spotkały się z jej powodując kolejne kilkadziesiąt sekund zakłopotania.

Wszyscy troje podskoczyli na dźwięk gwałtownego otwierania drzwi. Stanął w nich wysoki mężczyzna trzymający w dłoni zakrzywiony sztylet. Sonea zadrżała, gdy Ichani wykonał krok w ich kierunku, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Dobra kundle, który chętny na wycieczkę? - powiedział, a Sonea poczuła jak serce zaczyna walić jej na dźwięk tego przepełnionego okrucieństwem głosu.

Starała się jak najmocniej skulić w swoim kącie, pragnęła stać się niewidzialna, ukryć się przed jego wzrokiem.

- No, no. Niezła buźka, co my tu mamy? - ponownie usłyszała jego głos. Czuła, że mdli ją że strachu.

Schowała głowę w ramionach błagając aby był to jedynie zły sen. Nagle poczuła bolesny uchwyt zaciskający się na jej przedramionach. Ichani złapał ją i podniósł. Teraz musiała spojrzeć na jego twarz. Był to jeden z najgorszych widoków w jej życiu. Całą twarz pokrytą miał tysiącami maleńkich blizn, a zamiast lewego oka czarną dziurę. Mężczyzna wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

- Jak na kyraliańską dziwkę pachniesz całkiem ładnie. - wychrypiał w krzywym uśmiech, ukazując braki w uzębieniu.

Sonea spróbowała się wyrwać lecz Ichani trzymał ją mocno.

- Czego wierzgasz głupia niewolnico. - warknął. - Idziemy.

- Nie będziesz miał z niej wiele pożytku. - Sonea usłyszała drwiący głos Akkarina.

- Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie psie?! - krzyknął tamten.

- Słaba z niej sztuka, po za tym jest wykończona, na niewiele się wam zda. - odparł Akkarin a Sonea poczuła narastające oburzenie. W myślach skarciła się na swoją reakcję na jego słowa, wiedziała, że Akkarin z nim pogrywa.

- Weź mnie, zostaw ją sobie na później.

- Nie! - zduszony krzyk wydobył się z jej ust. - Nie!

Ichani zarechotał i puścił Soneę, ta boleśnie uderzyła o ziemię.

- A co to? Zakochana para? - zapytał robiąc krok w stronę Akkarina. Pochylił się nad nim. - Dlaczego miałbym cię posłuchać, _niewolniku?_ - wyprostował się i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na Soneę. - A z resztą. Później się z nią zabawię. Wyglądasz nieco _zdrowiej_.

Sonea próbowała zaprotestować, krzyczeć, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu poczuła na swoich ustach dłoń Dorriena. Uzdrowiciel trzymał ją mocno, nie pozwalając na najmniejszy ruch lub słowo.

Ichani wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza kawałek łańcucha i obwiązał nim ręce Akkarina.

- Idziemy. – warknął zmuszając go do wstania.

Popchnął Akkarina w stronę drzwi, te otworzyły się głośno a po chwili obaj zniknęli pozostawiając po sobie jedynie echo zatrzaskujących się drzwi.

Uchwyt Dorriena rozluźnił się, Sonea wyrwała się z jego objęć. Skierowała w jego stronę oczy pełne łez.

- Gdzie tkwi twój problem?! - wykrztusiła z siebie. - Pozwoliliśmy właśnie zabrać go na śmierć. Zabiją go!

- Soneo uspokój się. Nie zabiją nikogo z nas, ponieważ nas potrzebują.

- Kariko go nienawidzi, nie przepuści okazji aby go zabić! - jej głos stał się wysoki i piskliwy.

Dorrien wpatrywał się w jej oczy, pragnąc zatrzeć spływające po policzkach łzy. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, jednak Sonea gwałtownie ją odepchnęła i odsunęła się od niego, kuląc pod ścianą. Słyszał jej cichy szloch.

Jej reakcja ją zdziwiła. Rozpłakała się jak małe dziecko. Gdzie podziała się silna i odważna Sonea? Jednak wizja _jego_ śmierci poruszyła ją do głębi. Z jednej strony musiała przyznać Uzdrowicielowi rację, zabicie Akkarina było by skrajną głupotą ze strony Ichanich. Jeżeli są tak słabi, jak twierdził Dorrien, będą potrzebowali mocy nie raz, lecz kilka, być może kilkanaście. Powoli zaczęła się uspokajać, nieuzasadniony gniew na młodego maga osłabł. Spojrzała więc w jego oczy.

- Wybacz Dorrienie. – mruknęła. – Nie wiem dlaczego tak się zachowałam. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, a ja postąpiłam po prostu głupio.

Mężczyzna zmrużył delikatnie oczy, przysunął się do niej i skrawkiem szaty otarł jej wysychające już łzy. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- A ja wiem. – odpowiedział cicho.

Sonea posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Odpowiedział jej jedynie uśmiechem.

- Chodź Soneo, odpocznijmy.

- Nie. – zaprotestowała. –Nie dopóki on nie wróci.

Dorrien westchnął ciężko i oparł plecy o ścianę.

- Dobrze więc. Przynajmniej usiądź tu ze mną. Okropny chłód panuje w tym magazynie. Po co tracić resztki mocy na ogrzewanie powietrza, skoro możemy ogrzać się wzajemnie. – mówiąc to uniósł w górę lewe ramię.

Sonea skrzywiła się lekko, lecz gdy zadrżała z zimna pomysł Dorriena wydał się jej mniej niewłaściwy. Przysunęła się do niego i wtuliła w jego ciało. Poczuła delikatne ciepło i bicie jego serca. Jednak jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Akkarina. Bała się o niego, z całego serca pragnęła znów zobaczyć jego twarz. Bez znaczenia czy malował by się na niej dobrze znany chłód i dystans, czy też intrygujące, przeszywające na wskroś spojrzenie, które przyprawiało ją o dreszcze. Przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jej ciele i skrajne zmęczenie sprawiły, że jej powieki stały się cięższe, a myśli lżejsze. Po chwili zapadła w głęboki sen.

* * *

Rothen niespokojnie krążył po pokoju. Dorrien nie wracał od ponad dwóch godzin. Był przekonany, że stało się coś złego, coś okropnego. Po raz ostatni podszedł do okna, lecz ujrzał jedynie wymarły dziedziniec. Niebo nas Imardinem poczerniało tak samo jak jego myśli. Spojrzał na śpiących Balkana i Ossena i ogarnęła go wściekłość. Jak mogli beztrosko drzemać kiedy jego syn z pewnością znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie?

- Balkanie, Ossenie. – powiedział głośno.

Magowie zbudzili się, podskakując na fotelach. Posłali Rothenowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał Ossen.

- Nic się nie stało i to jest właśnie problemem. – burknął. – Dorriena nie wraca od przeszło dwóch godzin. Obawiam się, że coś się stało. Powinniśmy wykonać jakiś ruch.

Balkan podniósł się z fotela.

- Nie sądzę, aby był to dobry pomysł. Jeśli twojego syna spotkało coś złego, to podążając za nim z pewnością wpadniemy w te same kłopoty. – głoś Balkana był spokojny i chłodny.

Alchemik wziął głęboki, nerwowy oddech. Nie spodziewał się takich słów. Czyżby jego towarzysze za nic mieli życie jego syna?

- Najrozsądniej będzie jeśli opuścimy Gildię. – kontynuował Balkan. – _Niezauważeni_. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie. Powinniśmy udać się do miasta i tam przygotować się na ponowną walkę. Tkwiąc tutaj nic nie zdziałamy.

Rothen poczuł, że zalewa go fala złości.

- Posłałeś mojego syna jako przynętę! – jego krzyk odbił się echem po sali.

Zapadła głucha cisza przerywana ich oddechami.

- Rothenie, z pewnością twój syn przeżyje i zobaczycie się kiedy już odbijemy Gildię z rąk wroga. – warknął Balkan. – Wynośmy się stąd. – powiedział w kierunku Ossena.

Ten podniósł z ziemi ich płaszcze i wyciągnął jeden z nich w kierunku Rothena.

- Chodź przyjacielu.- powiedział. – Nie ma sensu się sprzeczać. Balkan ma rację, przydatniejsi będziemy w mieście.

**Cdn.**


	4. Być może jestem w błędzie

**Rodział 3 -"Być może jestem w błędzie..."**

Przyjemne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po całym ciele, dobrze znany jej zapach, tak uspokajający, wyciszający. Ramiona silne i bezpieczne, otulające jej drobne ciało. Silna i dobrze zbudowana, choć nieco za twarda klatka piersiowa, a pod nią miarowo uderzające serce. Jego bicie przywołuje najpiękniejsze wspomnienia. Ich rozmowę nad strumieniem, ciemne bezdenne spojrzenia, w którym za każdym razem tonęła. Wygnanie, podczas którego poznała go bliżej, nauczyła się odczytywać niektóre jego gesty i spojrzenia, zaczęła rozumieć i pojęła, że często najlepszą rozmową, podczas której dwoje ludzi uczą się siebie nawzajem, jest milczenie. Z początku irytujące, jednak z czasem zaczyna stanowić niemy dialog składający się ze spojrzeń, ruchów i przypadkowych dotyków. Był jej tak bliski, tak przerażająco bliski, nie potrafiła nazwać swoich uczuć, wiedziała jednak, że za nim, gotów była skoczyć w ogień. Tak to prawda, potrafił zjednywać sobie ludzi. Był niesamowitym człowiekiem.

Obudził ją nagły hałas. Otworzyła oczy i z żalem zdała sobie sprawę, że osoba, której ciepło odczuwała podczas snu, to Dorrien, który również został wyrwany ze snu. Trwało to zaledwie ułamki sekund. Jej myśli wzrok się w stronę hałasu, który ją zbudził i poczuła poskakujące do gardła serce. Z jej ust wyrwał się dramatyczny krzyk.

- Akkarin!

Zerwała się na równe nogi i mimo, że już po chwili ugięły się pod nią kolana, podczołgała się do niego. Jej serce rwało się do panicznego krzyku, szarpało i boleśnie wykręcało. Leżał na plecach z rękoma wzdłuż ciała, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy się tu znalazł, obudzić musiał ją dźwięk zamykających się drzwi. Obiema dłońmi chwyciła jego twarz i skierowała w swoja stronę. Oczy miał zamknięte, czoło zmarszczone i zroszone kropelkami potu.

- Akkarin… - wyszeptała zbliżając swoja twarz do jego, w nadziej, że usłyszy z jego ust cichą odpowiedź.

Jednak nie otworzył oczu, tylko nerwowo wciągnął powietrze.

- Akkarin, proszę. – w jej głosie pojawiła się determinacja.

Wpatrywała się intensywnie w jego twarz, błagając wszystkie istniejące moce, aby otworzył oczy. Przyjrzała się dokładniej rysom jego twarzy. Ostre, wygładzające się jednak na krawędziach, wysokie jasne czoło, wąskie usta, na których często gościł dobrze jej znany tajemniczy półuśmiech. Oczy…

Kiedy jej wzrok przesunął się z jego ust do poziomu jego oczu, zamiast zamkniętych powiek napotkała jego czarne spojrzenie. Intensywne jak zwykle, jakby wiecznie o czymś rozmyślał. Miała wrażenie, że ta chwila trwała niekończące się, długie minuty. W końcu udało jej się zamrugać, otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.

- Oh... – jedynie tyle udało jej się wykrzesać ze ściśniętego gardła.

- Oh. – wychrypiał Akkarin, unosząc kącik ust w półuśmiechu i przyglądając się jej w rozbawieniu.

Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma jego twarz w swoich dłoniach, więc odsunęła je jak oparzona. Miała wrażenie, że zachowuje się idiotycznie, więc odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. _Oboje_. – powiedziała po raz pierwszy spoglądając na Dorriena, który nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się przy niej. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Akkarin spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem, jednak z jego twarzy nie znikał grymas bólu.

- Paskudnie boli. – powiedział. – I pewnie nie najlepiej wygląda. – poruszył swoją prawą ręką.

Sonea ujęła ja ostrożnie i podciągnęła szatę do góry. Jej oczom ukazała się największa rana cięta, jaka kiedykolwiek miała _nieprzyjemność _oglądać. Dała by sobie rękę - _Oh co za ironia _– uciąć, że rana sięgała aż do kości, a długa była na całe ramie.

- Co oni ci zrobili! Dlaczego aż tak cie zranili!? – wykrzyknęła oburzona, posyłając w jego ciało leczniczą mocą. Nie miała jej dużo a wizja, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, przeraziła ja do szpiku kości.

- Widocznie nie chodziło im tylko o moja moc. To chyba jakiś rodzaj zabawy. – powiedział słabo.

- Soneo, pozwól. – usłyszała głos Dorriena. – Wydaje mi się, że jestem teraz od ciebie silniejszy, a moje umiejętności pozwolą mi go uleczyć kosztem jak najmniejszej energii.

Dziewczyna niechętnie odsunęła się od Akkarina. Dorrien przystąpił do leczenia i już po paru sekundach ujrzała ulgę na twarzy Czarnego Maga.

-Sukinsyny, wiedzieli, że jesteśmy zbyt słabi, żeby całkowicie cie wyleczyć. – mruknął pod nosem Dorrien.

Po chwili odsunął się od Akkarina. Jego rana wciąż pozostawała otwarta, jednak nie tak głęboko jak wcześniej.

- Wybacz, nie jestem w stanie nic więcej zrobić, to ponad moje siły. – powiedział przepraszająco. – Myślę, że twoje ciało z czasem samo zasklepi ranę.

- Dziękuje Dorrienie. Nie powinieneś przepraszać. Naprawdę mi pomogłeś. – powiedział Akkarin. - Ale dość na mój temat. Musimy o czymś porozmawiać. Chyba wpadłem na plan ucieczki.

* * *

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Rothen nie był tak zły i przerażony jednocześnie. Został zdradzony przez ludzi, których uważał za swoich przyjaciół. Opuścili go i jego syna w potrzebie i zdecydowali się na ucieczkę. On sam też postanowił się wycofać z Gildii, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że w pojedynkę nie jest w stanie pomóc synowi, cokolwiek się z nim stało. Podążał teraz za Balkanem i Ossenem wbijając ostrze jak nóż spojrzenia w ich plecy. Uniwersytet położony był na obrzeżach Gildii, więc szybko udało mi się opuścić jej teren. Teraz przemierzali opustoszałe ulice wewnętrznego kręgu Imardinu. Od walki z Ichanimi minęło około dwunastu godzin, więc mieszkańcy wciąż pozostawali ukryci w swoich domach. Po chwili dwójka magów przed nim zatrzymała się.

-Coś się stało? – zapytał niechętnie kierując słowa w ich kierunku.

- Musimy zaryzykować i użyć komunikacji mentalnej. – odpowiedział mu Ossen. – Inaczej nie znajdziemy reszty ocalałych.

Tak. Ocalali. Wielu magów zginęło podczas starcia z najeźdźcami. Ciała tych, których zabito odbierając im całą moc, wciąż spoczywały na terenie Gildii. Trzeba się tym zająć jak najszybciej. Jednak użycie komunikacji mentalnej było jednoznaczne z tym, że ocalali i ukrywający się w mieście magowie z Sachaki usłyszą ich rozmowę. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

- _Gdzie jesteście?_ – usłyszał głos Balkana w swojej głowie.

_- Posterunek Gwardii._ – głos, który im odpowiedział był znajomy, jednak Rothen nie mógł sobie przypomnieć do kogo należał.

- A więc już rozpoczęli planować ponowny atak. – szepnął do siebie Rothen.

Wszyscy troje skierowali się w wyznaczonym kierunku i podążyli na spotkanie z innymi ocalałymi.

* * *

Sonea, Akkarin i Dorrien patrzyli na siebie w przerażeniu. Magowie opuścili Gildię! Poddali to miejsce wrogu. I jeszcze oficjalnie go o tym poinformowali. Nie potrzebowali słów, aby opisać tę głupotę. Pierwsza odezwała się Sonea.

- To był głos Balkana. Tylko ten człowiek wpadłby na tak głupi pomysł.

Akkarin zaśmiał się cicho.

- To prawda, kiepski z niego strateg…

- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że tym posunięciem mogli pogorszyć naszą sytuację? – zauważył Dorrien.

- Tak. Kto wie, może Ichani trzymają nas jako swoistych zakładników… - zaczął Akkarin, lecz po chwili przerwał. – Musimy działać szybciej. – dodał.

Przez ostatnią godzinę Akkarin opowiadał im co zobaczył, kiedy Ichani zabrał go z magazynu.

- Zawiązał mi oczy, lecz na tyle nieumiejętnie, że widziałem całą drogę. Prowadził mnie w dół, przez las, około dziesięciu minut, starał się zmieniać kierunek, ale doskonale wiem, gdzie się ukrywają. Był tam Kariko, wyglądał bardzo źle, jakby coś go zjadało od środka. Słaby i ociężały. To dla niego, rzecz jasna, potrzebna im nasza moc. Na trawie leżało ciało, obawiam się, że złapali kogoś ze służby, kogoś komu nie udało się uciec. Później zobaczyłem jeszcze jedno, Ichaniego, zabili go dla jego mocy. Widocznie był za słaby, lub nie chcieli się dzielić energią z kolejną osobą. Kiedy już zabrali moją moc pozostawili mnie bez sił na trawie a sami zaczęli rozmawiać. Myśleli chyba, że straciłem przytomność bo z rozmowy poznałem ich plan. Chcą porwać króla…

Wiedzieli, że jedynym sposobem będzie zaatakowanie Ichaniego, kiedy przyjdzie po nich po raz kolejny. Wiedzieli również, że albo uda się to w zupełności, albo całkowicie zawiedzie. Mieli tylko jedną szansę, gdyż Ichani mógłby ich od razu zabić. Jeśli im się nie powiedzie, a Ichani pojmą króla... Wtedy będzie już tylko gorzej.

- Zrobię to, gdy tylko się tutaj zjawi. – powiedział Akkarin. – Potrzebuję jedynie narzędzia, którym mógłbym go zranić.

Dorrien pobladł, dopiero teraz zrozumiał co Akkarin ma zamiar zrobić. Czarna Magia go przerażała, nawet ta użyta w dobrym celu. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

- A więc chcesz go…

- Tak, zrobię to samo co oni robią z nami, tyle, że nie pozwolę mu przeżyć. – odpowiedział szybko Akkarin. – Myślałem Dorrienie, że pogodziłeś się już z tą wiedzą, jakoby Sonea i ja posługujemy się czarną magią.

Uzdrowiciel nie odpowiedział na te słowa. Powoli wstał i podszedł do jednej z beczek wypełnionej winem. Przesunął dłonią po jej wierzchu, natrafił na wystający kawałek i szarpnął. Uzyskał w ten sposób coś do wyglądem przypominało drewniany nóż. Podszedł do Akkarina i wyciągnął w jego kierunku przyszłe narzędzie zbrodni.

- Weź. Zabij go, mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał na to długo patrzeć.

Akkarin zaśmiał się.

- Rzeczy nie są zawsze takie na jakie wyglądają Dorrienie.

Sonea przyglądała im się z boku. Bawił ją strach Uzdrowiciela przed czarna magią, zupełnie taki sam jak kiedyś jej wobec Wielkiego Mistrza.

* * *

Od pewnego czasu siedzieli w ciszy, nerwowo wyczekując nadejścia Ichaniego. Napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Sonea przysunęła się więc do Akkarina siedzącego kawałek od niej. Pragnęła o czymś z nim porozmawiać, chciała to zrobić od samego początku, jednak nie mogła znaleźć słów.

- Akkarin… - zaczęła cicho.

- Hm? – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Zebrała w sobie całą odwagę.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić. – powiedziała

- Co takiego? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. W jego oczach malował się niepokój.

- Pozwól mi zabić Ichaniego…

- Nie Soneo, nie ma takiej możliwości. - jego głos był stanowczy.

Spodziewała się odmowy, jednak nie mogła się poddać. Było to dla niej zbyt ważne.

- Nie zawiodę was…- wyszeptała. – Proszę, pozwól mi to zrobić. Chcę się do czegoś przydać, to przez moje wyrzuty sumienia, ciągle myślę, że…

- To trzeba było myśleć wcześniej. – ton jego głosu był nieprzyjemnie szorstki.

Sonea poczuła ukłucie bólu. Niestety było tak jak się tego obawiała. Akkarin miał jej za złe jej decyzję, którą podjęła w czasie walki.

- Doskonale wiesz, że teraz jest już za późno, aby mówić takie rzeczy... - szepnęła czując się zraniona. - Nie mogłam postąpić inaczej.

- Mogłaś użyć mocy, którą ci dałem, aby zabić Kariko. - nie potrafiła odróżnić emocji, przebijających się przez jego słowa.

- Mogło sie nie udać...

- Nie wiesz tego! - Akkarin podniósł głos i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

Sonea zamarła pod jego ciężkim spojrzeniem. Pragnęła się wyrwać spod jego oczu jednak ich siłą była zbyt wielka.

- Moglibyśmy wtedy wszyscy zginąć! - z uporem nie przerywała kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Tak? Teraz również możemy wszyscy zginąć, przez twoje nieodpowiedzialne decyzję!

Jego słowa sprawiały jej ból.

- Nie mogłam pozwolić ci umrzeć... - jej głos stał się na powrót słaby i delikatny. Czuła, że pękają w niej mury, jeszcze chwilą a nie wstrzyma.

- Oh, przestań... - zaczął rozdrażniony.

- Nie. Nie Akkarin. Nie przestanę. Postąpiłam tak jak kazało mi postąpić moje serce. Pozwolić umrzeć tobie to jak zdradzić sama siebie. - poczuła jak jej podbródek zaczął drżeć. - I jeśli do tego darzysz, to nie, nie żałuję tego co zrobiłam i żałować nie będę! - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie od niego przegrywając dolną wargę, starała się nie rozpłakać. Płacz był ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili potrzebowała, nie chciała, żeby Akkarin widział jej zły. Jednak było to na nic, po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać nieme łzy. Być może powiedziała mu za dużo, być może uzna jej wyznanie za nie istotne. Ramiona zaczęły się jej trząść, była o krok od płaczu.

- Soneo... - jego głos był inny. Ciepły i delikatny, sprawił, że poczuła topnieją w sercu lód, który nosiła od tak dawna, starając się stłamsić sobie jakiekolwiek uczucia.

* * *

Akkarin wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń i dotknął jej ramion delikatnie. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Zwróciła ku niemu swoje wielkie, brązowe oczu, teraz zaczerwienione od spływających po policzkach łez. Dawno nie widział, czegoś tak pięknego a zarazem kruchego. Wydawała mu się być najcenniejszą istotą na świecie. Trzymając jej ramiona, przyciągnął ją delikatnie w swoim kierunku a jej ciało zareagowało natychmiast.

* * *

Sonea wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Oplotły ją mocno, tak samo jak jej jego. Oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i usłyszała szalone bicie jego serca, wciągnęła głęboko do płuc jego zapach. Bicie serca powoli się uspokajało, serca, które sama poskładała ze strzępów, gdy zostało rozerwane przez nóż.

- Wybacz mi Soneo. - wyszeptał Akkarin. - Zawdzięczam ci życie. Chyba zapomniałem o najważniejszym.

Podniosła na niego wzrok starając się zapamiętać jego twarz kiedy wypowiadał te słowa.

- Dziękuje. - powiedział po dłuższej chwili.

Jej serce o niemal wyskoczyło z radości. Jeszcze przez chwilę pozostała w jego ramionach, po raz ostatni wypełniając nozdrza jego zapachem. Odsunęła się powoli od niego, lecz dłonie Akkarina pozostawały na jej barkach. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła mieszaninę uczuć, jakby walczył sam ze sobą.

- Jak już powiedziałam, nie mogłam postąpić inaczej. – wymamrotała Sonea, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Akkarin zsunął ręce z jej ramion a Sonea natychmiast zaczęła tęsknić za jego uspokajającym dotykiem. Wyprostował się i odsunął od niej.

- Tak czy inaczej Soneo, sytuacja jest ciężka i wymaga natychmiastowej interwencji z naszej strony. – ton jego głosu na powrót stał się chłodny i _zwyczajny_. – Jeśli Ichani zdołają porwać króla… Nawet nie chce o tym myśleć.

Sonea wpatrywała się w jego twarz zastanawiając się co tym razem powiedziała nie tak, że Akkarin odsunął się od niej i wrócił do swojego _Wielki-Mistrz-Czarny-Mag-Akkarin_. Rozmawiając z nim miała wrażenie, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie, jakby jedno słowo mogło by sprawić, że odsunie się od niej. Poczuła narastającą frustracje.

- Ja chcę to zrobić. Ja chcę go zabić. – nie zapomniała o swojej uprzednio odrzuconej prośbie. – Wiesz, że jestem silniejsza, więc zachowaj się racjonalnie i nie narażaj siebie na niebezpieczeństwo, skoro dobrze wiesz, że masz mniejsze szanse w starciu z Ichanim niż ja.

Akkarin uniósł wysoko brwi, zdziwiony jej śmiałością. Jego twarz przybrała lekko rozbawiony wyraz, lecz szybko powróciła do surowej maski.

- Nie zaczynaj tego tematu. Znowu. – odpowiedział.

Sonea wiedziała, że zakończył dyskusję. Nie mogła mu tak po prostu wystawić się na śmierć. Może nie słusznie, jednak nie mogła dopuścić do starcia Akkarina z Ichanim. Po raz kolejny intuicja podpowiadała jej, że musi zareagować. Będzie na nią wściekły, znowu. Faktycznie, jest nieposłuszną nowicjuszką.

* * *

Prośba Sonei wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nie powinna prosić go o takie rzeczy. Z kolei on nie powinien był jej wtedy przytulić. Obiecał coś sobie jakiś czas temu i wiedział, że musi być wobec siebie konsekwentny. Jednak coś w jej oczach, coś w jej rozedrganym podbródku i szklących się oczach sprawiło, że jego serce okazało słabość, której okazać nie powinno. Powinien lepiej się kontrolować.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwierających się drzwi, zwiastujących powrót Ichaniego. Poczuł złość, że jego myśli akurat w takim momencie zostały rozproszone przez myśli o tej dziewczynie. Znowu.

Ichani rozejrzał się po twarzach trójki magów i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Sonei. Jego usta wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

- Czeka nas teraz zabawa. – powiedział podchodząc do niej. Chwycił ją za.

_To ten moment, teraz. _Pomyślał Akkarin. Sięgnął ręką za swoje plecy lecz zamiast kawałku suchego drewna jego dłoń napotkała jedynie wilgotną ziemię. Dreszcz przerażenie przeszył jego ciało od stóp do głów. Panicznie zaczął obmacywać ziemię za jego plecami jednak nic nie znalazł.

Sachakanin podniósł Soneę i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy skierowali się plecami do niego, Akkarin poczuł jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę. W zaciskającej się dłoni Sonei ujrzał znikający, ostry kawałek drewna.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Akkarin tkwił w miejscu jak sparaliżowany. Jego serce łomotało w klatce piersiowej. Był wściekły i przerażony. Tak wściekły, że mógłby zabić gołymi rękoma. Nagle dotarł do niego głos Dorriena.

- Co z tobą!? – krzyczał. - Oszalałeś?! Miałeś go zaatakować!

Akkarin zwrócił w jego kierunku swoją oszołomioną twarz.

- Zabrała nasz _nóż_. Zabrała go. – wyszeptał.

- Co zabrała!? – Akkarin miał wrażenie, że Dorrien za chwilę eksploduje ze złości.

- Nie wiem kiedy to zrobiła, chciała go zabić, prosiła mnie o to, tylko dlaczego…

- Ah, co jest z waszą dwójką nie tak!? – krzyczał. – Dlaczego nic nie idzie po naszej myśli!

- … dlaczego pozwoliła mu się stąd zabrać. – mruczał pod nosem Akkarin.

Wiedział, że coś musiało pójść nie tak. Ale dlaczego Sonea wykazała się taką głupotą! Jego plan był dobry, musiała go pokrzyżować? Strach o nią paraliżował jego myśli, jeśli coś jej się stanie… Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się odpędzić od siebie napierające go myśli.

_Soneo, teraz wszystko w twoich rękach… ponownie._

**Cdn.**

**Kolejny rozdział może pojawić się trochę później, ze względu na rozpoczynający się okres sesji, jednak postaram się nie ociągać zbyt długo ;).**


	5. Ucieczka

**Rozdział 4 – „Ucieczka"**

Ichani trzymał ją mocno za ramię i prowadził w kierunku lasu. Gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi magazynu, Soneę ogarnęła panika. Nie tak to sobie zaplanowała. Chciała ugodzić go swoim prowizorycznym nożem gdy tylko ją dotknął, jednak strach sparaliżował ją do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Teraz była na siebie zła za swą słabość. Jednak wciąż dopisywało jej szczęście. Związując jej ręce nie zauważył kawałka drewna zaciśniętego w jej dłoni.. _Idiota. _Pomyślała. Co więcej nie zawiązał jej opaski na oczach, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było dla niej dobrą wiadomością. Oznaczało to, że nie ma zamiaru zasłaniać jej drogi, gdyż to i tak nie miało znaczenia, prowadził ją na śmierć. _Prędzej czy później._ Pomyślała i dreszcz przerażenia przeszył jej ciało na myśl o tym, co Ichani planował zrobić zanim ją zabije. Prowadził ją przez las, w dół. Nie lawirował próbując ukryć kierunku ich celu, jak opowiadał jej wcześniej Akkarin.

Akkarin... Przyjemne uczucie ogarnęło jej ciało, wciąż czuła na sobie jego dłonie i ich wyciszająca moc. Musiał być teraz na nią wściekły. Miał do tego pełne prawo. Na myśl o tym, że po raz kolejny wykazała się swoim nieposłuszeństwem, robiąc coś wbrew jego woli, kącik jej ust nieznacznie uniosły się do góry. Sytuacja, w której się znajdowała z pewnością nie była najlepsza na takie rozważania, lecz nie potrafiła powstrzymać swojego rozbawienia. Tragizm jej położenia i myśli jakie ją obecnie ogarniały wywołały u niej histeryczny chichot. Ichani nie zareagował na jej dziwne zachowanie.

Szli już ponad dziesięć minut, tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało. Sonea zastanawiała się jak daleko mogli ukryć się Ichani i dlaczego wybrali las, zamiast jeden z opuszczonych budynków Gildii.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzała był martwy pies. Właściwie nie wyglądał na zdechłego, jedynie leżał bez ruchu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zanim minęła jego truchło, dostrzegła niewielką ranę na jego szyi. Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Ichani musieli tak desperacko potrzebować energii, że pobierali ją nawet od zwierząt. Następną rzeczą, która ukazała się jej oczom było ciało świni, również zabitej w ten sam sposób co poprzednia ofiara. Sonea poczuła obrzydzenie, gdy smród rozkładającego się ciała uderzył w jej nozdrza. W końcu ujrzała ciało martwej służącej, o której mówił Akkarin. Jej martwa twarz wyrażała ogromny strach, który z pewnością odczuwała tuż przed śmiercią.

Nienawiść, którą czuła do Ichanich wzmogła się dwukrotnie, na widok bezbronnego ciała młodej dziewczyny, która z pewnością nie była niczemu winna, jednak została zamordowana z zimną krwią. Sonea zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na kawałku drewna, czując jak drzazgi wbijają się w jej skórę.

-Stój. – warknął Ichani.

Podniosła wzrok i zderzyła się z przepełnionymi nienawiścią oczami Kariko.

Początkowo strach sparaliżował jej ciało, gdy lodowate spojrzenie Ichaniego wbijało się w nią niczym igły. Pomyślała, że ten człowiek nie może być zdolny do _odczuwania_. Wyglądał okropnie, jakby był chory. Był straszny. Jednak przypomniała sobie obrazy, które ujrzała przed chwilą, jej oczom ukazały się twarze magów, którzy zginęli, broniąc Kyralii. Strach ją opuścił, poczuła determinację i wypełniającą ją odwagę. Uniosła wyżej brodę, zaciskając zęby. Jeśli ma zginąć to z godnością.

- No, no, no. – głos Kariko odbił się echem po lesie. – Kogo my tu mamy. Dziwkę mojego drogiego Akkarina. – po tych słowach roześmiał się, lecz był to śmiech wypełniony goryczą. – Musze przyznać, że gust ma niezły. Zawsze miał. – śmiał się.

Sonea zacisnęła mocniej zęby starając się nie okazywać przepełniającej ją wściekłości.

- Pomyślałem, że zabawniej będzie, jeśli najpierw zabiję ciebie. – wychrypiał. – A później przyprowadzę tu mojego zbiegłego niewolnika, żeby widział twoje martwe, zużyte przeze mnie ciało. I żeby cierpiał.

Czuła, że odwaga ją opuszcza, że zaczyna panicznie bać się tego przerażającego człowieka, chciała wołać Akkarina o pomoc. Widziała jednak, że znalazła się tu na swoje życzenie, przez głupotę. Pragnęła, żeby to już się skończyło.

- Przynieś mi coś do jedzenia Rakto. – polecił Ichaniemu, który stał obok. Ten oddalił się.

Została uderzona w brzuch. Nawet nie widziała kiedy. Krztusząc się upadła na ziemię i próbowała złapać oddech. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami a kiedy je otworzyła zobaczyła pochylającego się nad nią Kariko. Próbowała wstać, jednak Ichani przydusił ją do ziemi.

- Dokąd to się wybierasz?

Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że upadając wypuściła z ręki swój drewniany nóż. Jedyne narzędzie, które mogło ją ochronić. Zaczęła panicznie rozglądać się po trawie i dostrzegła go leżącego na wysokości jej łydki. Zebrała w sobie całą siłę jaką miała i kopnęła Kariko między nogi. Ten zawył boleśnie. Rzuciła się w kierunku noża, jednak związane z przodu jej ciała ręce krępowały jej ruchy.

- Ty kurwo! – krzyknął Kariko kierując się w jej stronę. – Teraz to dopiero będzie bolało.

Ichani dopadł ją w momencie, gdy zdołała przekręcić się na plecy. Boleśnie uderzył ją w twarz. Poczuła jak strużka gorącej krwi z rozciętej wargi spływa jej po brodzie. Z całych sił próbowała wyrwać ręce z uścisku łańcucha obwiązanego wokół jej nadgarstkó jedną ręką złapał ją za gardło, odbierając jej możliwość oddychania, a drugą zaczął podwijać jej szatę.

- Teraz dopiero zobaczysz co to ból! – krzyknął. – Ty mała, parszywa…

Sonea poczuła ból w płucach, nie mogła złapać tchu. Już prawie udało jej się wyciągnąć dłoń z pętli. Przed oczami ukazały jej się czarne plamy. Kariko złapał pas od swoich spodni. Zrozpaczona zebrała w sobie pozostałą część energii i z całej siły kopnęła Ichaniego w twarz, jednocześnie oswobadzając się z krepujących ją węzłów, raniąc przy tym wierzchnią część dłoni. Przeciwnik krzycząc nie zrozumiałe dla niej słowa rzucił się w jej kierunku, lecz w tym samym momencie Sonea złapała leżący obok nóż i wbiła go w ramię napastnika. Ten zawył z bólu, zaskoczony jej atakiem. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na tkwiący w jego ciele kawałek drewna i dłoń Sonei zaciśniętą na nim. Błyskawicznie Sonea wyrwała nóż z jego ciała i nim Kariko zdążył zareagować przyłożyła dłoń do rany. Pociągnęła jego moc w swoim kierunku, lecz poczuła, że Ichani z nią walczy, próbując odciągnąć swoją energię w drugim kierunku. Spojrzała w jego oczy, w których malowa się strach i zaskoczenie. Sonea skupiła się mocniej i poczuła że jego moc przepływa prze ranę i wnika w jej ciało. W tym samym momencie usłyszała krzyk drugiego Ichaniego. Sądząc po dźwięku był niedaleko, biegł i nawoływał swojego pana, zaniepokojony hałasem, który narobiła. Wiedziała, że musi uciekać, gdyż Rakto miał _prawdziwy_ nóż, a ona nie miała z nim szans. Puściła Kariko, który upadł na ziemię i podniosła się na równe nogi.

Czuła jak przepełnia ją energia. Rzuciła się do ucieczki. Biegła przez las, w kierunku, z którego zdawało się jej, że przyszli. Potknęła się o wystający korzeń i z głuchym dźwiękiem uderzyła o miękką trawę. Za plecami usłyszała dramatyczny krzyk Rakto. Dźwignęła się z ziemi i zaczęła biec. Serce łomotało w jej piersi. Teraz jedyne o czym myślała, to uwolnić Dorriena i Akkarina. Odległość, która przebyli wcześniej okazała się rzeczywiście spora. Zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie i przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że kiedy jeszcze żyła w slumsach, taki dystans nie był dla niej problemem. Las przed nią zaczął się przejaśniać. Z euforią wybiegła z labiryntu drzew. Okazało się, że odrobinę zboczyła z kursu, kiedy zobaczyła magazyn kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Rzuciła się w jego kierunku gdy dobiegła do drzwi serce niemal wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Zdawało się, że z tej strony, drzwi nie były silnie zabezpieczone. Skupiła moc i posłała w drzwi umiarkowane uderzenie. Te roztrzaskały się w drobne drzazgi. Weszła do środka.

- Soneo! – usłyszała znajomy głos Akkarina.

Nim się zorientowała jego szerokie ramiona otoczyły ją i zamknęły w ciasnym uścisku. Sonea wymamrotała coś w jego szatę.

- Co? – zapytał odsuwając ją od siebie.

- Musimy uciekać. – wyksztusiła z siebie, wciąż zmęczona po szaleńczym wyścigu przez las.

Wtem kolejne ramiona złapały ją i przyciągnęły do siebie.

- Byliśmy pewni, że cię zabiją. – powiedział Dorrien przytulając ją mocno. – Jesteś najbardziej nierozsądną, szaloną, głupią i cudowną osoba jaką znam. Nigdy więcej tak nie rób.

Sonea poczuła irytacje spowodowaną ich nagłą wylewnością. Akurat w takim momencie, bo przecież żaden inny nie był by bardziej odpowiedni! Na przykład kiedy już stąd uciekną! Zdenerwowana chwyciła ich za ręce i wysłała im trochę mocy, którą zabrała Kariko. Swoją drogą była prawie pewna, że nie zabiła tego skurwysyna, że pozwoliła mu przeżyć.

- Spadajmy stąd. – powiedziała i pociągnęła ich w kierunku drzwi.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, był późny ranek, jednak Gildia była wymarła bardziej niż w środku nocy. Ruszyli biegiem w kierunku bramy. Było oczywiste, że muszą jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i ukryć się gdzieś w mieście. Sonea i Akkarin wciąż nie wiedzieli, jak zareagują magowie, na ich niespodziewany powrót z wygnania.

Gdy znaleźli się po za terenem Gildii poczuli się bezpieczniej. Pierwszy odezwał się Akkarin.

- Soneo, co się tam stało? Pominę swoją reprymendę na temat twojego nieodpowiedzialnie i kompletnie nieprzemyślanego zachowania.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i nie powstrzymała się od uśmiechu, gdy na jego twarzy również zobaczyła delikatny uśmiech.

- Udało mi się uciec Kariko. Obawiam się jednak, że go nie zabiłam, nie zdążyłam pobrać całej jego mocy, bo pojawił się ten drugi, Rakto. – powiedziała. – Zdecydowałam się na ucieczkę, teraz myślę, że powinnam zostać i walczyć z nimi, chyba znowu spieprzyłam sprawę… - dokończyła cicho.

- Ja tak nie uważam. – odezwał się Dorrien. – Cieszę się, że uciekłaś stamtąd jak najszybciej, dzięki czemu mogę cię teraz widzieć i z tobą rozmawiać.

Sonea spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

- Nie wiń się Soneo, nie mogłaś przewidzieć, czy zdołasz ich pokonać. – powiedział Akkarin.

Dziewczyna pomyślała, że mógłby powiedzieć coś podobnego do Dorriena, zamiast jak zwykle wszystko kalkulować.

- Powinniśmy się ukryć? – zapytała, chcąc zmienić temat. Wiedziała, że po raz kolejny podjęła decyzję, na temat której będzie mogła długo rozmyślać, analizując co by się wydarzyło, gdyby postąpiła inaczej.

- Tak. Myślę, że to najlepszy pomysł. Nie wiemy jak zareagują pozostali na nasz widok. Nawet w tych okolicznościach, prawda jest taka, że załamaliśmy zakaz wracając do miasta. – odpowiedział jej Akkarin.

Sonea poczuła ciężar w okolicy żołądka. Wrócili do miasta, żeby je ratować, żeby pokonać wrogich magów z Sachaki… Nie tak to miało wyglądać…

- W takim razie, gdzie się zaszyjemy? – zapytał Dorrien.

Zapadła cisza, Akkarin zatrzymał się i zmarszczył czoło, jak zwykle, gdy o czymś intensywnie myślał.

- Dorrienie, myślę, że powinieneś udać się na posterunek Gwardii. – powiedział. – I nie mówić nikomu nic na nasz temat. – dodał, gdy Dorrien w proteście otworzył usta. – A najlepiej, gdybyś powiedział, że nie przeżyliśmy.

Soneę zaskoczył tak skrajny pomysł Akkarina. Postanowiła jednak polegać na zmyśle Wojownika i zaufać jego decyzji.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – zapytał gniewnie Dorrien. – Mam tak po prostu oznajmić memu ojcu, że Sonea nie żyje?! Serce mu pęknie, nie mogę tak kłamać!

Akkarin westchnął zirytowany.

- Dobrze, powiedz po prostu, że nie wiesz co się z nami stało. – powiedział zrezygnowany.

-Generalnie uważam cały ten plan za beznadziejny. – warknął Dorrien patrząc ze złością na Akkarina.

Były Wielki Mistrz posłał Uzdrowicielowi jedno z tych swoich mrożących krew w żyłach spojrzeń. Dorrien od razu stracił chęć do kłótni.

-Kiedy cię zobaczę? – skierował się do Sonei, która stała ramię w ramię z Akkarinem. Zabolało go to, że była mu tak oddana.

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie wiem Dorrienie, mam nadzieję, że niedługo. – odpowiedziała cicho.

Akkarin odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. Sonea stała i jeszcze przez chwile patrzyła na Dorriena, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podeszła do niego i mocno uściskała.

- Uważaj na siebie. – wyszeptała.

Odwróciła się i pospieszyła za oddalającym się Akkarinem.

* * *

Dorrien był wściekły na tego człowieka. Miał wrażenie, że skomplikował Sonei życie. Miała przed sobą przyszłość Uzdrowicielki, przyjemną, niczym nie zmąconą przyszłość. A wtedy pojawił się on, Wielki Mistrz i zaczął ją sobie układać. Przekonał do swojej brudnej czarnej magii, przeciągnął ją na swoją stronę. Odebrał mu ją. Sonea zasługuje na życie z kimś innym, niż ten tajemniczy człowiek z nieczystą przeszłością.

Akkarin i Sonea zachowywali się dziwacznie, on ją odrzucał, przynajmniej próbował stwarzać tego pozory, a ona starała się zagłuszyć w sobie uczucia. To zabawne jak dla osoby stojącej z boku, iskrzące pomiędzy nimi uczucia były widocznie. Z całej siły kopnął kamyk leżący na drodze przed nim, jakby to on był winien całej sytuacji.

Obawiał się o nią, miał wrażenie, że Akkarin mógłby ja skrzywdzić, nie wydawał się kimś zdolnym do głębszych uczuć. Zaklął siarczyście. Podniósł głowę i zauważył przed sobą posterunek Gwardii.

- Nie pozwolę mu zmarnować jej życia. – powiedział do siebie.

Stanął przed drzwiami i popchnął je. Jego oczom ukazało się wiele znajomych twarzy, o zmęczonym wyrazie. Uśmiechali się do niego niemrawo. Przez tłum przedarła się znajoma postać.

- Synu. – wydusił Rothen z zaciśniętego gardła. – Synu.

Ojciec podszedł do niego, złapał za barki i przyjrzał mu się. Miał podkrążone i zeszklone oczy, wyglądał na zmęczonego i starszego niż w rzeczywistości był. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, przyciągnął Dorriena do siebie i mocno przytulił.

_**Cdn.**_

_**Mam nadzieję, że nie ociągałam się zbyt długo **__** kolejny rozdział jest już w przygotowaniu, mam nadzieję umieścić go wkrótce.**_


	6. Mieszanina uczuć

**Rodział 5 - "Mieszanina uczuć"**

Akkarin poprowadził ją do slumsów, tam znaleźli opuszczony dom w którym postanowili się na razie ukryć. Idąc przez miasto zauważyli, że było one całkowicie wyludnione, wyglądało jakby w przeciągu kilku godzin mieszkańcy porzucili cały swój dobytek i uciekli. Przypuszczali, że większość, szczególnie biedniejsi, wciąż są w mieście, ukrywając się jedynie w swoich domach. Po długim czasie bez jedzenia ich żołądki dotkliwie upominały się o posiłek. Mijając opuszczoną piekarnie przejrzeli magazyn na tyłach budynku i znaleźli tam kilka umiarkowanie świeżych bułek i nieco owoców. Posiłek zjedli na miejscu popijając wszystko wodą, którą również znaleźli w magazynie. Część prowiantu zabrali ze sobą, chowając jedzenie w obszernych kieszeniach swoich szat. Ich ubrania były brudne i zakurzone i Sonea marzyła o odświeżającej kąpieli. Całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie słowem. Aż nagle Akkarin zatrzymał się przez zapadającym się budynkiem.

- To tutaj, chodźmy do środka. – powiedział.

Dom wewnątrz prezentował się nieco lepiej niż z zewnątrz. Składał się z kilku pomieszczeń połączonych jednym korytarzem. W jednym z pokoi Sonea znalazła coś co przypominało kominek. Zdecydowali, że urządzą tu sobie miejsce do spania. W pomieszczeniu obok znalazła kilka dziurawych koców, które oczyściła przy odrobinie magii. Dzięki wprawie, jaką zdobyła podczas wygnania, udało jej się ułożyć dla nich całkiem przytulne posłania obok paleniska.

- Udało mi się przyszykować dla nas kąpiel. A przynajmniej jej imitację. – usłyszała za plecami głos Akkarina.

Jej twarz spłonęła rumieńcem na dźwięk słów „dla nas" wypowiedzianych tuż przez słowem „kąpiel". Szybko usunęła z myśli obrazy, które chcąc nie chcąc stanęły jej przed oczami. Spojrzała na niego.

- Tak? – pytanie wydało się jej wyjątkowo głupie.

Akkarin uniósł do góry swoje cienkie, czarne brwi.

- Panie przodem. – odpowiedział jej rozbawiony. – Musze na chwile wyjść Soneo, potrzebujemy innych ubrań.

Sonea z zażenowaniem opuściła wzrok, wstała i podążyła w kierunku wskazanym przez Akkarina. Zrozumiała, dlaczego nazwał kąpiel imitacją. W niedużym pokoiku na końcu ich skromnego domu stała niewielka drewniana misa wypełniona wodą. W rogu zauważyła studnię, która była rzadkim widokiem w tego typu budynkach, gdyż jej wydrążenie było bardzo kosztowne. Drewniana wanna była na tyle mała, że jedynie dziecko mogło by się w niej swobodnie wykąpać, jednak Sonea z radością ściągnęła z siebie brudne szaty i weszła do lodowatej wody. Zadrżała i przy odrobinie magii ogrzała ją do przyjemnej temperatury. Przykucnęła w wodzie i zaczęła dokładnie myć swoje ciało. Na swoim brzuchu zauważyła wielkiego siniaka, który musiał być skutkiem kopniaka, który zafundował jej w lesie Kariko. Dotknęła delikatnie fioletowej skóry i stwierdzając, że ból jest znikomy, postanowiła nie marnować mocy na leczenie tak powierzchownych obrażeń. Obiecała sobie, że przestanie używać magii do czynności, które jej nie wymagały… Przynajmniej na razie. Skończyła kąpiel, sięgnęła po ręcznik, który leżał obok wanny i starając się nie myśleć o jego pochodzeniu wytarła swoje ciało i owinęła się nim. Na koniec zanurzyła swoje ubranie w wodzie i wyprała je dokładnie. Opróżniła miskę i nalała do niej czystej wody wprost ze studni. Spojrzała na mokrą szatę i przypomniała sobie o swoim postanowieniu. Pomyślała, że mogła by ją osuszyć przy rozpalonym kominku. Nie chciała jednak aby Akkarin widział ja tak… rozebraną. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wrócił.

Wychyliła głowę na korytarz i rozejrzała się.

- Akkarin? – zawołała.

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, więc powtórzyła wołanie raz jeszcze.

Zadowolona opuściła prowizoryczną łaźnię i skierowała się do pokoju z kominkiem. Z ulgą odnotowała, że Akkarin jeszcze nie wrócił. Rozwiesiła mokrą szatę nad kominkiem i rozpoczęła wyczekiwanie na powrót Akkarina, który miał przynieść im inne ubranie. Po chwili usłyszała, że ktoś wszedł do domu, podeszła więc do drzwi pokoju i uchyliła je lekko.

- Akkarin? – zapytała.

- Tak, wróciłem. – usłyszała znajomy głos.

Nie chciała wpuszczać go do środka, czuła się zawstydzona na samą myśl, że on mógłby ją _taką_ zobaczyć.

- Możesz podać mi moje ubrania? – zapytała wystawiając rękę za drzwi.

Po chwili ciszy poczuła materiał na swojej dłoni.

- Dziękuje, przygotowałam dla ciebie kąpiel, przyjemności życzę. – powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi.

_Przyjemności życzę_? Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, dlaczego zawsze kiedy się denerwuje, musi mówić takie głupie rzeczy? Przejrzała ubrania, które dał jej Akkarin, były to obszerne spodnie związywane w pasie sznurkiem oraz równie obszerna koszula, zdecydowanie za długa, sięgająca jej przynajmniej do kolan. Nie zdążyła zacząć się ubierać, gdy niespodziewanie drzwi za nią otworzyły się i stanął w nich Akkarin. Sonea odwróciła się gwałtownie, przyciskając ręcznik mocniej do swojego ciała. Poczuła jak jej twarz oblewa się purpurą.

* * *

Akkarin wydawał się zaskoczony, nawet lekko rozbawiony. Zmierzył Soneę stojącą w samym ręczniku z szeroko otwartymi ustami, wyrażającymi szok. Jej włosy były mokre a po ramionach ściekały maleńkie kropelki. Błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok.

- Wybacz Soneo. – powiedział cicho, jego głos był delikatnie zachrypnięty. – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś… nieubrana. Chciałem tylko… nie ważne, przepraszam.

Gdy wyszedł z pokoju czuł swoje serce, walące w jego klatce piersiowej. Obraz Sonei stojącej przed nim jedynie w tak skąpym odzieniu wrył mu się w pamięć. W tamtej chwili wyglądała przepięknie. Jej zaróżowione policzki, woda spływająca po jej nagich ramionach, tańczące płomienie odbijające się na jej skórze. Wielkie, ciemne oczy, błyszczące i wpatrujące się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

_Dość. _Skarcił się w myślach i ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

* * *

Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi Sonea głośno wypuściła powietrze. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Chwila, która właśnie minęła wydała jej się niesamowicie intymna. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zganiła się za swoje nie do końca czyste myśli. Szybko ubrała się i owinęła ręcznik wokół mokrych włosów, które od czasu rozpoczęcia przez nią nauki w Gildii odrosły na tyle, że zakrywały jej ramiona. Przyłożyła dłonie do policzków, które ciągle były rozpalone i westchnęła cicho. Dołożyła nieco drewna do kominka i usiadła na swoim posłaniu, przytulając do siebie kolana. Wiedziała, że gdy Akkarin wróci, znowu zacznie się rozmowa na temat Ichanich, Kyralii, walki. Prawdę mówiąc marzyła teraz o ucieczce z tego miejsca, od problemów, które się z nim łączyły. Najgorsze było to, że czuła się okropnie winna temu wszystkiemu co się wydarzyło i wiedziała, że jest ostatnia osobą, która może myśleć o opuszczeniu Imardinu. Musi naprawić to, co zepsuła.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Akkarin. Nie spojrzał na nią, tylko podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł naprzeciwko. Podniosła na niego swoje spojrzenie. Miała wrażenie, że kiedy siadał na jego twarzy zobaczyła malujący się ból. Nagle doznała olśnienia, jak mogła zapomnieć!

- Akkarin, twoja ręka! – krzyknęła. – Przecież ty jesteś ranny!

- Tak, wiem. – odpowiedział.

Sonea domyśliła się, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby samemu wyleczyć zadane mu obrażenia. Dlaczego nie poprosił jej o pomoc?

- Pokaż mi to. – rozkazała.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie chwyciła jego rękę i podciągnęła rękaw koszuli, w którą był ubrany. Rana wyglądała naprawdę kiepsko. Nie do końca zasklepiona musiała go bardzo boleć. Sonea delikatnie przesunęła palcami obok rozcięcia, posyłając w jego ciało odrobinę leczniczej energii. Moc, którą odebrała Kariko była w istocie ogromna. Akkarin pod jej dotykiem zadrżał. Spojrzała na niego, w jego oczach dostrzegła czułość, choć jego brwi pozostawały zmarszczone. Skupiła się na wyleczeniu jego rany, po chwili pozostał po niej jedynie blizna.

- Kolejna do kolekcji. – szepnął Akkarin.

Jej oczy spotkały się z jego a po kręgosłupie przeszedł ją dreszcz. Jego czarne spojrzenie było intensywne, jakby potrafił zajrzeć do jej duszy. Miał piękną twarz, niesamowicie przystojną. Teraz zrozumiała co mogły w nim widzieć dziewczyny, których rozmowy często słyszała na korytarzach Gildii. Nagle Akkarin wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją dłoń i dotknął jej włosów. Poczuła ciepło i po chwili były już suche. Zaskoczona jego zachowaniem uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi. Wplótł swoje długie palce w jej włosy. Sonea zamarła, jego dotyk był bardzo przyjemny. Przymknęła oczy i oparła głowę na jego dłoni. Jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się wokół jej włosów, posyłając w jej ciało kolejny dreszcz. Westchnęła cicho, chcąc więcej. Jego kciuk musnął delikatnie jej policzek. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała jego iskrzące się spojrzenie. Bardzo chciała coś powiedzieć. Jednak Akkarin wysunął dłoń z jej włosów i odsunął się od niej.

Sonea poczuła zawód. Co znowu zrobiła nie tak? Dlaczego Akkarin tak desperacko próbuje zatuszować to, że jej pragnie? Ogarnęła ją frustracja. Wróciła na swoje posłanie i posłała w jego kierunku wściekłe spojrzenie. Jednak on nie patrzył na nią. Wpatrywał się w płomienie tańczące w kominku.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała go w końcu.

- Soneo, to nie czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy. Są rzeczy ważniejsze. – odpowiedział jej beznamiętnie.

Jego słowa zabolały ją. Jak coś mogło być ważniejsze niż _oni_. Jednak przypomniała sobie o Ichanich i całej reszcie i poczuła smutek. Postanowiła na jakiś czas stłumić w sobie uczucia, które próbowały ją zdominować.

- Masz jakiś plan? – zapytała, starając się, aby jej głos był opanowany i nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

- Myślę, że powinienem skontaktować się ze Złodziejami. – odparł. – Mogli by wejść na teraz Gildii i przekazać mi cenne informacje.

Sonea poczuła się urażona, że mówił jedynie o sobie, jakby ona nie odgrywała tutaj żadnej roli.

- Skontaktowałem się też z Takanem, schował się gdzieś w slumsach podczas walk, powinien nas niedługo odnaleźć. – kontynuował Akkarin. – Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, że po raz kolejny Kariko jest słaby, będą potrzebować trochę czasu na przygotowanie kolejnego ataku. Sadze, że powinniśmy niedługo atakować. Lecz najpierw należy nam się nieco odpoczynku. Prześpijmy się trochę a o zmroku wyruszymy poszukać Złodziei. Chyba wiem, gdzie ich można spotkać.

Sonea z ulgą przyjęła wiadomość o śnie. Będąc w magazynie udało jej się przez chwilę zdrzemnąć. Czuła jednak wielkie zmęczenie i marzyła o długim i relaksującym śnie. Potrzebowała odpoczynku i chwili wytchnienia dla starganych myśli.

Akkarin wrzucił do paleniska drewno i zaczął układać się na swoim kocu. Sonea zaczęła robić to samo. Szczelnie owinęła się materiałem i wygodnie ułożyła głowę. Po chwili poczuła ogarniającą ją senność. Spojrzała jeszcze na Akkarina, który leżał twarzą do niej, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów dalej. Oczy miał już zamknięte. Jeszcze przed chwilę patrzyła na jego twarz przypominając sobie jego delikatny dotyk. Ciepło, które dawało rozpalone drewno i jego ciche trzaski, ukołysały ją do snu.

* * *

Posterunek Gwardii rozbrzmiewał od pytań. Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć co takiego spotkało Dorriena. Większość głosów pytała ciągle o Soneę i Akkarina. Uzdrowiciel pamiętał co miał odpowiedzieć, lecz gniew, który wciąż czuł w stosunku do Czarnego Maga kusił go aby powiedzieć całą prawdę. Jedyną rzeczą, która go powstrzymywała, była jego troska o Soneę i o to, co mogły by ją spotkać, gdyby wpadła w ręce Magów.

- Proszę o ciszę! – w niewielkim pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głos Balkana, który w jakiś sposób stał się niepisanym przywódcą grupy.

- Dorrienie, proszę opowiedz nam co takiego zobaczyłeś? Jakie wieści nam przekażesz? – zapytał go Balkan.

Uzdrowiciel zamyślił się na chwilę próbując ułożyć w głowie porcję kłamstw, którą miał przedstawić swoim słuchaczom.

- Niestety nic nie udało mi się ustalić na temat dwóch Czarnych Magów. – zaczął.- Tak jak wiecie wybrałem się na zwiady, chcąc sprawdzić co stało się z Soneą i Akkarinem. Jednak zostałem schwytany przez naszych wrogów i byłem przetrzymywany przez nich jako niewolnik.

Po sali przeszedł cichy szmer. Dorrien postanowił powiedzieć prawdę, wyłączając z niej dwójkę jego towarzyszy.

- Z tego co wiem, jest ich dwójka i zbierają siły aby przeprowadzić atak na króla. – kontynuował. – Są coraz silniejsi, i zwiększają swoją przewagę z każdą chwilą. Na szczęście udało mi się zbiec, choć było to ryzykowne i niebezpieczne.

Pokój wypełniły zaniepokojone głosy.

- Jak udało ci się uciec Dorrienie? – zapytał głos z końca sali.

- Po… Po prostu. Zraniłem jednego z nich i uwolniłem się. – odpowiedział Dorrien niepewnie. Pytania wkraczały na niepewny grunt, bowiem mężczyzna nie przygotował sobie na nie odpowiedzi.

-Twoja odpowiedź jest dziwna Mistrzu Dorrienie. – powiedział chłodno Balkan. – Nie próbujesz czegoś przed nami ukryć?

- Słucham? Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Nie mam nic do ukrycia. – Uzdrowiciel próbował zachować ton pozbawiony emocji.

- Znana jest nam twoja słabość do Sonei. Może chciałbyś ją chronić? – głos Balkana był ostry jak brzytwa.

- Faktycznie, niegdyś darzyłem tę nowicjuszkę pewnym uczuciem, jednak gdy okazało się, że posługuje się ona zakazaną magią, straciłem do niej szacunek. – odpowiedział Dorrien.

Był zdziwiony łatwością z jaką przychodziło mu kłamać Balkanowi w żywe oczy.

- Synu, nie bądź dla niej okrutny, przecież wrócili ratować miasto, przecież… - dał się słyszeć głos jego ojca. – Nie wiemy dlaczego postanowiła nauczyć się tej okropnej magii.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Rothena, który poczerwieniał na twarzy, gdy tylko stał się centrum zainteresowania.

- Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy byś wobec nich łaskawi? – czyjś niski głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

- Ja tylko… - zaczął cicho Rothen.

- To oczywiste, że będziesz bronić Sonei, to twoja była nowicjuszka. Zrozum jednak, że złamała prawo dwukrotnie. Na dodatek nie znamy pobudek z jakich się tu zjawili po raz kolejny. – wtrącił się po raz pierwszy Mistrz Ossen.

Dorrien poczuł żal widząc ojca odpierającego ataki ze strony Magów. Tak, Rothen kochał Soneę jak swoją córkę. Jeszcze ciężej będzie mu przyjąć to, co chciał teraz powiedzieć.

- Nie sądzę, że to moment, w którym powinniśmy się o to martwić. – rozpoczął głośno, tak aby wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć. – Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Sonea i Akkarin nie żyją.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Przerwał ją stłumiony krzyk Rothena.

- Nie! – Dorrien myślał, że pęknie mu serce na widok ojca, który trzymając się na głowę powtarzał w kółko: - Nie, nie, nie…

Podszedł więc do niego i objął, chcąc okazać wsparcie. Pragnął wyznać mu prawdę, że Sonea jest bezpieczna (miał taką nadzieję) i zdrowa oraz, że ukrywa się w mieście.

- To co mówisz, może być prawdą ale nie musi. – zaczął Balkan. – Powinniśmy sami się o tym przekonać, gdyż tak dwójka jest niebezpieczna.

Dorrien czuł rezygnację. Jedno było pewne, Magowie nie spoczną, dopóki na własne oczy nie ujrzą Sonei i Akkarina, żywych lub martwych. Ichanich trzeba pokonać, lecz bez dwójki Czarnych Magów, wszyscy zgromadzeniu tutaj nie mają szans. Miał wrażenie, jakby ciężar tej sytuacji spoczął na jego barkach. Będzie musiał powstrzymać magów przed jakimkolwiek działaniem, zanim nie skonsultuje tego z Akkarinem, który przebywał nie wiadomo gdzie. Dorrien wierzył jednak w jego inteligencję i w to, że wkrótce sam się z nim skontaktuje.

* * *

Soneę zbudziło ze snu metaliczne brzękniecie. Z trudem uniosła powieki, które mimo odpoczynku wydały jej się nadzwyczaj ciężkie. Zobaczyła stojącego przy palenisku Akkarina z pogrzebem w dłoni. Usiłował zgasić ostatnie płomyki iskrzące się w kominku.

- Wstawaj Soneo. - powiedział gdy zauważył, że nie śpi. - Zapadł zmrok, pora rozpocząć poszukiwania Złodziei.

Z niechęcią zrzuciła z siebie koc, pod którym panowało rozkosze ciepło. Zadrżała z zimna, które owiało jej ciało. Akkarin dostrzegł to i podał jej płaszcz, którym natychmiast się okryła. Następnie wręczył jej kubek zimnej wody i niewielki, żółtawy owoc, który widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Po skromnym posiłku ostatni raz sprawdzili, czy w kominku nie żarzy się ogień i wyszli na ulicę.

Imardin zdawał się być wciąż tak samo wyludniony jak za dnia. Mimo braku życia na ulicach postanowili nie ryzykować i szczelnie okryli się płaszczami oraz zaciągnęli na głowy obszerne kaptury. Akkarin bez słowa ruszył przed siebie, więc Sonea z lekka irytacją podążyła za nim. Denerwowało ją to, że nic jej się mówił, nawet nie zdradził dokąd teraz się wybierają, nie podzielił się z nią swoimi przypuszczeniami dotyczącymi miejsca przebywania Złodziei. Jak na złość przypomniała sobie o sytuacji sprzed paru godzin i oprócz przyjemnego uczucia w żołądku, poczuła rosnącą złość.

Po paru minutach drogi, którą przebyli w milczeniu Sonea zdała sobie sprawę że Akkarin prowadzi ich w głąb miasta. Czyżby tutaj mieli ukrywać się Złodzieje? Sądziła że wejścia do ich kryjówek znajdują się w slumsach, a się w mieście. Jej oczom ukazał się posterunek Gwardii, stłumiła krzyk i schowała się za najbliższym rogiem. Czy on oszalał? Sekundę później Akkarin znalazł się już przy niej, jakby zezłoszczony jej zachowaniem.

- Co Ty wyprawiasz? - wyszeptała Sonea. - Na pewno nas zobaczą. Pewnie obserwują teren dokoła.

Akkarin pochylił się nad nią tak nisko, że aż zabrakło jej tchu od jego bliskości.

- Podejdziemy od tyłu. - powiedział cicho, lecz na tyle głośno aby Soneę przeszedł dreszcz po karku. - Musimy porozmawiać z Dorrienem.

Sonea przytaknęła głową.

- Obawiam się jednak, że mogą mnie zauważyć i rozpoznać. - wymruczał pod nosem.

- Ja pójdę. - zreflektowała się Sonea. - Powiedz mi tylko co mam robić.

Początkowo Akkarin zdawał się nie być zadowolony jej pomysłem, lecz po chwili jego spojrzenie zelżało i stało się mniej karcące.

- Tam, z tyłu, za beczkami. - zaczął cicho. - Są tylne drzwi. Postaraj się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Dorriena. Widziałem go przed chwilą w tamtym oknie. - powiedział wskazując jej jedno z okien wybierających na jedną z mniejszych uliczek.

Podekscytowana misją, którą powierzył jej Akkarin, Sonea żarliwie potaknęła głową. Ruszyła w stronę Posterunku, lecz Akkarin zatrzymał ją, chwytając jej dłoń.

- Nie pójdę tam z tobą. Chce żebyś coś wzięła - to mówiąc sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z jej pierścień z błyszczącym czerwonym okiem.

Sonea od razu rozpoznała Krwawy Pierścień i natychmiast odczuła niechęć przed nakładaniem tego na palec. Znała jego moc.

- Należał do Lorlena. – zaczął smutno Akkarin. - Chcę cię prosić żebyś wzięła go teraz że sobą i założyła. W ten sposób będę mógł słyszeć twoja rozmowę z Dorrien. Zapytaj go o to, co mówili magowie, czy coś podejrzewają. Co powiedział im na nasz temat i powiedz mu, żeby na razie nic nie robili. Skontaktuję się z nim wkrótce.

Sonea nabrała głośno powietrza do płuc. Powtórzyła w myślach instrukcje Akkarina i wyciągnęła dłoń po krwawy pierścień. Mężczyzna wahał się przez chwilę po czym podał jej klejnot. Sonea natychmiast włożyła go na palec. Wiedziała, że teraz Akkarin słyszy każda jej myśl. Skupiła się więc na swoim zada zad, usiłując nie patrzeć na Akkarina w obawie, że jego widok wywoła lawinę myśli i uczuć, które próbowała ukryć przed samą sobą.

Ruszyła w kierunku budynku Gwardii mając nadzieję, że nie robi przy tym zbyt dużo hałasu. Starała się ukrywać w cieniu. Nagle w jednym z okien pojawiła się jakąś postać i Sonea z walącym sercem schowała się błyskawicznie za jedną z beczek. Czekała aż jej tętno się uspokoi.

- _Droga wolną Soneo _- usłyszała mentalny głos Akkarina.

Wstała i biegiem rzuciła się do ściany budynku Gwardii. Okno, o którym wspominał Akkarin znajdowało się parę centymetrów nad jej głową.

- _Daj znać kiedy będę mogła zajrzeć przez nie do środka._ - posłała swoje myśli Akkarinowi.

- _Teraz. _- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Złapała się dłońmi parapetu i pociągnęła na ramionach. Jej oczom ukazała się sala pełną magów, niektórzy z nich rozmawiali, inni rozrysowywali coś do wydało jej się planem ataku, a jeszcze inni smacznie spali w fotelach i na kanapach. Wtedy zobaczyła Dorriena, stał zaledwie kawałek od niej, twarzą zwrócony ku sali z rękoma założonymi na siebie. Odczuła pewne negatywne uczucia, jednak nie były to jej własne uczucia, znajdowały się one jakby po drugiej stronie jej głowy i przypomniała sobie o pierścieniu. Na kogo Akkarin reaguje tak negatywnie? Może to Balkan? Ona sama nigdy nie lubiła tego Maga, wydawało jej się, że uważa się za kogoś lepszego od innych, taki wyniosły i dumny. Poczuła rozbawienie ze strony Akkarina, które wywołały u niej kolejną lawinę pytań i niepewności.

Jej myśli wróciły do Dorriena. Musiała jakoś zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Postanowiła zaryzykować i narobić trochę hałasu. Przykucnęła na ziemi i rzuciła w okno niewielkim kamykiem. Raz, drugi... Ujrzała zbliżającą się do szyby postać i zamarła. Okno otworzyło się i zobaczyła twarz Dorriena, marszczącego nerwowo brwi i mrużącego oczy.

- Pssst…

Dorrien zwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku. Jego czy otworzyły się szerszej, gdy zobaczył uśmiechająca się Soneę. Dziewczyna machnęła ręką w głąb niewielkiej uliczki, sugerując, aby poszedł za nią. Dorrien prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił przecząco głową. Sonea posłała mu groźne spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając szczękę.

- Dlaczego stoisz w otwartym oknie, synu? – Sonea usłyszała głos Rothena i poczuła jak jej serce wypełnia się ciepłem. Martwiła się o niego a teraz była w końcu pewna, że jest cały i zdrowy.

- Chciałem złapać trochę świeżego powietrza. – powiedział Dorrien odwracając się w kierunku sali.

Zapragnęła z całej siły zobaczyć swojego byłego mentora, który był dla niej jak ojciec. W głowie usłyszała jednak karcący ton Akkarina:

-_Soneo._

Dorrien spojrzał znowu na Soneę i nieznacznie potaknął głową, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, odepchnęła od ściany i zanurzyła się w ciemnościach przyległej do budynku Gwardii uliczki.

Kiedy stwierdziła, że oddaliła się wystarczająco, schowała się w cieniu, za światłem latarni i rozpoczęła wyczekiwanie na pojawienie się Dorriena.

Zobaczyła go po chwili, szedł szybko w jej stronę, rozglądając się nerwowo i poszukując jej wzrokiem. Sonea wyłoniła się z cienia, ściągnęła z głowy kaptur i stanęła w świetle latarni. Twarz uzdrowiciela wygładziła się, gdy podszedł bliżej.

- Soneo. – wypowiedział z ulgą. – Martwiłem się, gdzie się ukryliście? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie mam wiele czasu, powiedziałem im, że idę zaczerpnąć świeżego powierza, wątpię, aby uwierzyli.

W swojej głowie usłyszała słowa Akkarina, który polecił jej, nie zdradzać Dorrienowi ich obecnej kryjówki.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie się ukrywamy. – odpowiedziała cicho. – Było by to ryzykowne.

- _On_ ci zabronił, prawda? – zapytał zezłoszczony.

Sonea otworzyła szeroko usta zaskoczona wrogością jej przyjaciela w stosunku do Akkarina. Myślała, że zdążyli się trochę polubić, lub chociaż przynajmniej _zaakceptować_.

- Nie, oboje tak zdecydowaliśmy. – skłamała. – Dorrienie, jestem tutaj, ponieważ chcę wiedzieć, co powiedziałeś na nasz temat magom i jak oni zareagowali na wymyślona przez ciebie historię.

Uzdrowiciel rozpoczął odpowiadanie od momentu, w którym stanął w drzwiach Gwardii. Zrelacjonował jej dokładnie to, co powiedział i przedstawił jej wątpliwości, które jego słowa wzbudziły w pozostałych.

- Ojciec bardzo się o ciebie martwi… - wyszeptał opuszczając wzrok. – Musiałabyś widzieć jak zareagował, gdy powiedziałem, że przypuszczam, iż zginęliście…

Sonea poczuła ukłucie bólu. Okłamywanie Rothena byłą ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką zasługiwał, po wszystkim co musiał przejść, począwszy od odebrania mu jej przez Akkarina, życia w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, aż po ich wygnanie z Kyralii.

- _Soneo, kończcie rozmowę, zbyt długo to trwa_. – usłyszała Akkarina. – _Zorientują się._

- Dorrienie, chcę cię jeszcze prosić, abyś spróbował odwlekać jakiekolwiek działania magów związane z atakiem na ukrywających się Ichanich. – powiedziała.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko.

- Tego się obawiałem, Soneo. Spróbuję, ale nie wiem jak długo będę w stanie utrzymać ich w miejscu.

- Obiecuję, że niedługo znów się z tobą skontaktujemy. – wyszeptała.

Dorrien popatrzył na nią z nieukrywaną czułością, co zbiło Soneę z tropu. Poczuła się niepewnie i zapragnęła wycofać się i zakończyć tę rozmowę. Jednak mężczyzna miał inne plany. Zbliżył się do niej powoli i wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Musnął palcami jej policzek, następnie ujął w dwa palce jej podbródek. Sonea zorientowała się do mężczyzna ma zamiar zrobić i zaparła się rękoma o jego barki. Jednak Dorrien był silniejszy, w tej samej sekundzie, gdy jej ręce dotknęły jego barków, przyciągnął ją stanowczo do siebie i jego usta zetknęły się z jej. Zszokowana Sonea z jeszcze większą siłą próbowała zaprzeć się przed niego pocałunkiem, lecz po chwili jej opór osłabł. Właściwie jego usta były miłe i ciepłe, a sam pocałunek dość przyjemny. Po odrzuceniu ze strony Akkarina potrzebowała nieco czułości, której Dorrien miał w stosunku do niej aż w nadmiarze. Delikatnie odwzajemniła pocałunek. Z sytuacji wyrwała ją wściekłość Akkarina. Miała wrażenie, że jego złość rozsadzi jej głowę. Odepchnęła się stanowczo od Dorriena i posłała mu karcące spojrzenie.

- Soneo… - wyszeptał po raz kolejny wyciągając w jej kierunku ramiona.

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, minęła Uzdrowiciela i biegiem ruszyła do miejsca, w którym ostatnio rozstała się z Akkarinem. Miała wrażenie, że plątanina uczuć, wymieszana ze strachem, doprowadzi do wewnętrznej eksplozji w jej ciele.

**cdn**


	7. Przygotowania

_Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale ten miesiąc był jakiś szalony, nie miałam kiedy usiąść i dokończyć tego rozdziału, który zaczęłam krótko po poprzednim :\. Obiecuje, że teraz kolejne pojawią się szybciej. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, bo to one napędzają mnie do działania! :)_

**Rozdział 6 – „Przygotowania"**

Gdy dotarła do miejsca, w którym po raz ostatni widziała Akkarina jej serce biło jak szalone. Nie wiedziała czy to z powodu biegu, czy też z powodu pocałunku Dorriena. Przypomniała sobie o krwawym pierścieniu i ze złością ściągnęła go z palca. Skręciła w zaułek i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Akkarinem. Stał oparty plecami o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, twarz zakrytą miał szerokim kapturem. Sonea mogła dostrzec jedynie jego usta, zaciśnięte w wąską linijkę. Wstrzymała oddech, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony. Akkarin jednak nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

- Czy dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego, czego chciałeś? - zapytała go niepewnie, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

Akkarin jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie kaptur i spojrzał na nią. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Oh tak. - powiedział chłodno. - Muszę przyznać, że dowiedziałem się też paru innych bardzo ciekawych rzeczy.

Sonea otworzyła szeroko usta w zdziwieniu i poczuła, że wypełnia ją wściekłość. Jeszcze parę godzin temu Akkarin odrzucił ją, a teraz ma do niej wyraźne pretensje o to, co zaszło pomiędzy nią a Dorrienem. Parsknęła ze złością i już chciała się odezwać, lecz mężczyzna odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył przed siebie. Sonea nie wierzyła własnym oczom, zachowanie Akkarina było dla niej kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Widząc go, oddalającego się od niej, nie potrafiła pohamować narastających emocji, gniewu, odrzucenia i wrażenia, że jest niesprawiedliwie traktowana. Wiedziała, że powinna lepiej kontrolować swoje wybuchy złości, lecz napierające na jej myśli pytania były silniejsze.

- Hej! – krzyknęła w kierunku oddalającego się Akkarina, jednak on nie zwolnił kroku.

- Stój! – krzyknęła głośniej niż poprzednio.

Jej słowa odbiły się echem po pustej ulicy. Z pewnością była zbyt głośno, lecz dla niej nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia. Akkarin zatrzymał się.

- Stój! – powtórzyła po raz kolejny. – Stój! Co ty…

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w jego kierunku, czując, że złość narasta, zaczynając napierać na jej skronie i przyspieszać i tak już szaleńcze tempo bicia jej serca. Akkarin powoli odwrócił się w jej kierunku i uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy zobaczył zbliżającą się Soneę, która tym razem naprawdę wyglądała groźnie. Gdy była już naprawdę blisko Akkarin cofnął się o krok. Sonea stanęła kilkanaście centymetrów od niego i oddychając ciężko, podniosła rękę.

- Ty! – powiedziała wymierzając w niego palcem. – Ty! Za kogo ty się uważasz?! - mówiła coraz głośniej, lecz w jej tonie rozbrzmiała delikatna nuta niepewności. – Myślisz, że możesz mnie w ten sposób traktować?!

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, lecz Sonea nie miała zamiaru pozwolić sobie przerywać, dopóki ona nie powie tego, co miała mu do powiedzenia.

- Nie przerywaj mi. – starała się brzmieć groźnie, jednak jego czarne oczy świdrowały ją na wylot, sprawiając, że traciła pewność siebie.

- Myślisz, że jednego dnia możesz mnie od siebie odrzucać, zasłaniając się tym, że są ważniejsze rzeczy, a drugiego traktować mnie w ten sposób?!

- Soneo. – powiedział groźnie.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia w jego ustach poczuła, że gniew ustępuje lawinie uczuć, zagłuszanych przed nią przez tak długo. Odrzucenie, którego doświadczała niejednokrotnie z jego strony osłabiało w niej i tak już zachwianą pewność siebie. Jej podbródek zadrżał delikatnie i ze złością odkryła, że emocje biorą górę nad jej starannie wypracowywanym opanowaniem.

- Mam uczucia! – krzyknęła. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Twarz Akkarina wykrzywiła się w grymasie, zacisnął usta spojrzał na nią chłodno. Zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Przeszył ją dreszcz, nie wiedziała czy to ze strachu, czy też z podniecenia, które wywoływał w niej swoją bliskością.

- Nie masz prawa… - zaczął, lecz natychmiast umilkł.

- Do czego znowu nie mam prawa? – powiedziała buntowniczo.

W tej samej chwili Akkarin chwycił ją jedną ręką za ramię, obrócił plecami do siebie i zakrył usta drugą dłonią.

- Szz… - szepnął jej do ucha, a Sonea poczuła, że miękną jej kolana. – Ktoś się zbliża. Cicho.

Dziewczyna potaknęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała. Akkarin chwycił jej dłoń i pociągnął w jedną z wąskich uliczek, które najczęściej kończyły się niewielkim podwórkiem. Mieli jednak pecha, gdyż wybrana przez nich droga okazała się być zakończona ścianą. Gdyby ten ktoś ich tu znalazł, byli by w pułapce. Nie zwalniając uścisku Akkarin przycisnął ją do ściany i zarzucił kaptur na jej głowę. Przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując jej milczeć. Sonea miała wrażenie, że to niemożliwe, że walenie jej serca usłyszeć można z daleka.

Wtedy usłyszała dwa męskie glosy. Zbliżały się od strony posterunku Gwardii. Z pewnością to gwardziści patrolują okolice. Wybrała sobie prawdopodobnie najgorsze miejsce na kłótnię z Akkarinem.

- Jestem pewien, coś tu słyszałem. – dało się słyszeć czyjś niski głos.

- Może mieszczuchy zaczęły wyłazić z domów. – odpowiedział mu drugi.

Rozmowa ucichła, lecz Sonea wyraźnie słyszała odgłos kroków.

- I tak trzeba sprawdzić. Słyszałeś co mówili magowie. Pilnować się, oni są niebezpieczni. – powiedział pierwszy głos.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdyż ostatnie słowa gwardzista wypowiedział z przekąsem, próbując naśladować wyniosły ton Mistrza Balkana. Powróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na Akkarina, który stał kilka centymetrów od niej i nerwowo oddychał. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Minęło już sporo czasu, jednak pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina…

Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła dłoni Czarnego Maga. Gdy spojrzał na nią, Sonea potaknęła głową w kierunku nieba. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i w niezrozumieniu pokręcił głową.

Wiedziała, że mają mało czasu i trzeba działać szybko. Przysunęła się do niego i oplotła wokół ramionami. Akkarin zamarł, niepewny jej zamiarów, lecz Sonea nie była w nastroju do czułości, miała plan.

- Co robisz? – szepnął zdenerwowany.

Sonea skupiła się i wytworzyła pod ich stopami niewidzialny dysk. Głosy były już bardzo blisko, gdy uniosła ich w górę, w ciemność nocy.

Miała nadzieję, że gwardzistom nie zachce się nagle podziwiania gwiazd. Jej plan był całkiem dobry, nikt nie będzie szukał ich na dachach domów, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w górę i byli widoczni dla każdego ciekawskiego oka.

Z radością poczuła pod stopami dachówki, więc opadła cicho na nie, puściła Akkarina i silnym pociągnięciem zmusiła go do przykucnięcia. Lewitowanie było dla niej wciąż nie lada wyzwaniem. Znajdowali się dokładnie nad miejscem, w którym przed chwilą byli ukryci. Ujrzała dwóch strażników, mijających zaułek, który okazał się wcześniej pułapką. Jeden z nich rozświetlił pochodnią uliczkę, po czym z niezadowoloną miną oddalił się za towarzyszem.

Sonea z ulgą wypuściła powietrze z płuc, tym razem się udało.

- Sprytne. – mruknął Akkarin nad jej uchem.

Była ciągle zła, miała ochotę co nieco powiedzieć temu upartemu mężczyźnie, jednak wiedziała, że ta rozmowa będzie musiała zaczekać. Najpierw muszą się stąd jak najszybciej ulotnić, niezauważeni.

- Dokąd teraz? – zapytała Akkarina, nie patrząc na niego.

- Musimy dostać się z powrotem do slumsów i spotkać ze złodziejami. – odpowiedział jej cicho.

Sonea podniosła się. Miała nadzieję, że po tak długim czasie nie zapomniała, jak bezszelestnie poruszać się po dachach i ukrytych na nich przejściach. Zrobiła krok do przodu i odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Akkarina. Przyglądał się jej pytająco.

- Przecież nie zejdziemy teraz na dół. – powiedziała.

Czarny Mag posłał niepewne spojrzenie w dół i potaknął głową.

- Dobrze Soneo, prowadź.

Postanowiła zaufać swoim stopom. Po kilku krokach odkryła, że być może nie zapomniała, jak chodzić się na takich wysokościach, jednak co do hałasu, jaki mogła przy tym narobić, nie była już taka pewna.

_Im szybciej stąd znikniemy, tym lepiej. _Pomyślała i ruszyła przed siebie. Domy w Imardinie były budowane w niewielkich odległościach od siebie, co ułatwiało im drogę. Po pewnym czasie Sonea zauważyła, że Akkarin z łatwością i wdziękiem porusza się za nią, pokonując kolejne przeszkody. Poczuła kolejną falę złości. Dlaczego on musi być zawsze od niej lepszy? Nawet w czynnościach, w których ona „szkoliła" się od dziecka?

Po niecałym kwadransie dotarli do pierwszych zabudowań, które wskazywały na to, że wrócili do slumsów. Wędrówka po dachach zmęczyła ją, gdyż wielokrotnie zmuszała ich do przeskakiwania nad ulicami i wdrapywania się na ściany. Sonea stanęła na krawędzi budynku i popatrzyła przed siebie. Nagle poczuła, że traci grunt pod stopami i osuwa się w dół. Chciała krzyknąć, jednak odkryła czyjeś silne ramiona, które ją trzymały.

- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. – powiedział cicho Akkarin.

Uniósł ich w powietrzu, po czym powoli i delikatnie postawił ich na ziemi. Sonea odwróciła się szybko, by napotkać jego błyszczące w ciemności oczy. Prychnęła gniewnie i odsunęła się od niego, wciąż czując złość. Akkarin uniósł brwi, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym wykonał niewielki ukłon w jej kierunku.

- Pani wybaczy. – powiedział, wciąż uśmiechając się.

Sonea ściągnęła brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego dziwnego zachowania swojego byłego mentora. Widząc, że wciąż się uśmiecha, wywróciła oczami, odwróciła się od niego i podążyła w głąb slumsów. Gdy tylko znalazła się plecami do niego poczuła, że usta same wykręcają się w mimowolnym uśmiechu.

* * *

Gdy stanął w drzwiach posterunku z ulgą odnotował, że jego nieobecność nie wywołała żadnych podejrzeń. Jedynie jego ojciec przyglądał mu się badawczo. Podniósł się ze swojego fotela i podszedł do niego.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał z troską w głosie.

Dorrien westchnął głośno. Okłamywanie Rothena przychodziło mu z wielką trudnością.

- Chciałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Rozbolała mnie głowa. – powiedział.

Rothen zacisnął usta, jak zawsze gdy nie wierzył synowi w jego słowa, lub gdy się bardzo denerwował.

- Dorrienie, ty coś wiesz. – usiłował mówić najciszej jak to możliwe.

- Nie, tato. Już powiedziałem wcześniej wszystko.

Ojciec złapał go za ramiona.

- Ukrywasz coś. – powiedział cicho Rothen. – Wiesz coś na temat Sonei.

Dorrien zamarł na dźwięk jej imienia. Przed oczami ciągle miał jej zmartwioną twarz i błyszczące oczy. Wiedział, że ta dziewczyna źle na niego wpływa, jednak nie potrafił pohamować swoich uczuć. Stała się zupełnie inną osobą. Pamiętał ją wciąż jako wesołą nowicjuszkę, którą pocałował po raz pierwszy. Niewiele zostało z tej dawnej Sonei, zamiast tego była inną osobą. Tajemnicza, zmartwiona i zbyt dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Wiedział, że wiele przeszła, lecz dla niego osobą odpowiedzialną za tę zmianę był nikt inny jak były Wielki Mistrz. Musiał jednak przyznać, że z tej dawnej nowicjuszki przeobraziła się w piękną i atrakcyjną kobietę, której urokowi nie potrafił się oprzeć.

- Dorrien! – dotarł do niego głos ojca. – Powiedz mi.

- Ojcze, nie tutaj… - wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Oczy Rothena rozszerzyły się, w nadziei, że jego syn naprawdę wiec coś na temat Sonei i że są to radośniejsze wieści, niż te, które przekazał im wcześniej. Ujął Dorriena pod ramię i poprowadził go w bardziej odosobnione miejsce.

* * *

Gdy dotarli do najgorszej części slumsów, niebo nad miastem przybierało czerwony kolor. Od świtu dzieliła ich niecała godzina. Akkarin poprowadził ich w jedną z tych ulic, w które Sonea obecnie nie odważyła by się wejść. Spotkali tam niskiego chłopca, wyglądał na nie więcej niż dziesięć lat, lecz równie dobrze mógł mieć około dwudziestu.

- Zaprowadź nas do Cery'ego. Powiedz, że jego przyjaciele chcą się z nim widzieć. – polecił chłopcu.

Mały złodziej skinął głową na słowa Akkarina i ruchem ręki polecił im aby za nim podążyli. Poprowadził ich jeszcze bardziej w głąb slumsów, w końcu zatrzymał się przy podejrzanej karczmie.

- Chodźcie za mną. – powiedział i wszedł do środka.

W obskurnym i brudnym pomieszczeniu było pusto. Jedynie w kącie siedział brodaty mężczyzna i popijał coś z dużego kufla. Odprowadził ich nieprzytomnym wzrokiem kiedy przeszli przez salę i zagłębili się w korytarzu, który poprowadził ich w głąb karczmy. Po chwili korytarz skręcił i zaczęli schodzić schodami. Znaleźli się w tunelach pod miastem.

- Żadnego światła. – polecił ich przewodnik.

Sonea pohamowała chęć utworzenia świetlistej kuli nad swoją głową, ponieważ korytarze były zanurzone w kompletniej ciemność. Chłopiec wręczył jej kawałek sznurka.

- Trzymaj się tego.

Gdy ruszyli dalej Sonea poczuła rękę Akkarina, która spoczęła na jej ramieniu.

Po czasie, który wydał się jej wiecznością Sonea zobaczyła przed nimi światło. Oznaczało to, że zbliżali się do celu. Gdy złodziej zatrzymał się i nakazał i poczekać chwilę, odetchnęła z ulgą. Nigdy nie czuła się dobrze w podziemnych korytarzach i marzyła, aby się stad wydostać. Chłopiec zniknął za drzwiami, a Sonea odważyła się w końcu spojrzeć na Akkarina. Podniosła wzrok i z lekkim zakłopotaniem napotkała jego ciemne oczy, które w słabym świetle pochodni zawieszonej nad drzwiami, wydawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Gdy jego usta wygięły się w znanym jej półuśmiechu, Sonea poczuła dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej i szybko odwróciła wzrok, chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od emocji, nad którymi nie miała kontroli. Jej brak irytował ją, sprawiał, że od pewnego czasu czuła się inaczej niż zwykle. Zawsze starała się panować nad sobą, swoimi emocjami i tym co mówi, jednak ostatnio sprawiało jej to trudność. Pierwszy raz w życiu miała wrażenie, że część jej, jest opanowana przez nieznaną jej dotąd moc, wszechogarniającą i potężną, nad która ona nie ma żadnej władzy. Czuła, że wymyka się sobie spod kontroli.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał powrót ich przewodnika, który oznajmił, że mogą iść dalej i spotkać się z Cerym. Gdy przeszli za drzwi, a następnie kolejne, ich oczom ukazał się niewielki pokój. Serce Sonei urosło z radości na widok przyjaciela, który stał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

- Cery! – wykrzyknęła i rzuciła się w jego stronę.

- Soneo. – powiedział z nieskrywaną ulgą, przytulając ją mocno. – Byłem pewien, że nie przeżyliście walki.

Sonea rozluźniła uścisk i odsunęła się do Cery'ego. Na jej twarzy wciąż malował się promienny uśmiech.

- Co się z wami działo? Dlaczego tak długo? – zapytał Cery patrząc w kierunku Akkarina.

Czarny Mag westchnął głęboko i opadł na stojące pod ścianą krzesło.

- Wszystko poszło nie tak jak planowałem. – powiedział.

Sonea poczuła kolejne ukłucie w sercu, lecz nie była pewna, czy to ze złości, iż Akkarin znowu mówi wyłącznie o sobie, czy też z żalu.

Gdy Akkarin kontynuował swoją opowieść, Sonea zainteresowała się koszykiem owoców, leżącym na stole. Wybrała dojrzałą sztukę Pachi, zanurzyła w nim zęby i mruknęła z przyjemnością. Ostatni, skromny posiłek zjadła przed wyjściem z ich kryjówki w slumsach i jej żołądek od jakiegoś czasu boleśnie skręcał się, przypominając o zbliżającej się porze śniadania. Śniadanie… kiedy ostatnio zjadła normalne, regularne śniadanie? Od pewnego czasu jej dni polegały na ucieczce, ukrywaniu się i odpoczywaniu w ciągu dnia. Żyła w ciągłym stresie, w nocy nawiedzały ją przerażające koszmary, w których zawsze pojawiał się Ichani, chcąc zabić ją, lub Akkarina. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją słowa Akkarina.

- Przyznam, że gdyby nie Sonea, było by po nas.

Dziewczyna podniosła zdziwiony wzrok na byłego Wielkiego Mistrza, który posłał jej ukradkowe spojrzenie i na powrót pogrążył się w rozmowie z Cerym.

- Jak wiesz, Złodzieju, Ichani wciąż są w mieście. – powiedział. – Ukrywają się na terenie Uniwersytetu. Wszyscy magowie, bardzo _mądrze _opuścili to miejsce i ukryli się w mieście. Nie wiedzą, co stało się ze mną i Soneą i zależy mi na tym, aby tak pozostało, na razie. – powiedział, silnie akcentując ostatnie słowa. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie, za które oczywiście zapłacę. Chciałbym aby twoi ludzie weszli na teren Uniwersytetu, wyśledzili Ichanich i poinformowali mnie o tym, gdzie są, co robią i czy zdradzili jakieś plany.

Gdy skończył mówić Cery przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- To będzie sporo kosztować. – powiedział po krótkiej chwili.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, zapłacę ci godziwie, jednak będziesz musiał na to poczekać aż dostanę się do swoich oszczędności w rezydencji. Masz moje słowo.

Złodziej zmarszczył czoło i skrzyżował ręce.

- To pachnie mi jakimś oszustwem…

- Cery. – Sonea postanowiła włączyć się do rozmowy, widząc niechęć przyjaciela. – Jeśli nam się nie uda i nie dorwiemy Ichanich, cały Imardin na tym ucierpi, łącznie ze Złodziejami. Tu nie chodzi już tylko o pieniądze i robotę do wykonania.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na Soneę z niepokojem w oczach.

- Muszę zapłacić moim ludziom. – powiedział.

Sonea podeszła do niego bliżej.

- Tu chodzi o nas wszystkich.

Cery zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Zapadła cisza i Sonea wykorzystała ten moment aby zerknąć na Akkarina. Po kręgosłupie przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy napotkała jego intensywne spojrzenie.

- Dobrze. Zgadzam się. – usłyszała głos Cery'ego.

* * *

-Synu, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej?! – Rothen był jednocześnie zdenerwowany i szczęśliwy.

Sonea żyje. Była to najpiękniejsza wiadomość, którą w ostatnich, ciężkich czasach usłyszał. Paniczny strach o życie jego drogiej, dawnej nowicjuszki znacznie zelżał.

- Obiecałem. – powiedział w odpowiedzi Dorrien.

Rothen posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

- Ale żeby starego ojca tak zadręczać… - wymruczał. – Jednak Akkarin mnie w tym wszystkim niepokoi. Co o tym sądzisz synu? Jakie są jego intencje?

Dorrien szybko wzruszył ramionami. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę niewygodną rozmowę w obawie, że wyjawi za dużo.

- Synu, czy ty wciąż…? - Rothen zniżył głos. – Wciąż czujesz coś do Sonei?

Uzdrowiciel nerwowo wypuścił powietrze.

- Skończmy tę rozmowę i wracajmy na dół.

Skierował się w stronę schodów, pragnąć uciec od ojca i setki jego pytań. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób zdoła powstrzymać działania magów zmierzające do ataku na Ichanich. Wciąż zadręczały go myśli o Sonei i o tym, kiedy po raz kolejny ją zobaczy. Wciąż obawiał się tego co może przynieść każda kolejna godzina, bo wiedział, że ona i Akkarin nie mają mało czasu.

* * *

Słońce przedzierało się już przez dachy i oświetlało ciepłym światłem ulice, kiedy Sonea i Akkarin wracali do miejsca swojej kryjówki. Plan był jasny, będą czekać w ukryciu na wiadomość od Złodziei, aby później opracować atak i jak najszybciej rozprawić się z Ichanimi. Sonea martwiła się o Cery'ego. W związku z paniką jaką wywołał najazd Sachakan, wielu ludzi opuściło Imardin i uciekło w głąb kraju. Cery również poniósł straty w ludziach. Jeden z jego zaufanych współpracowników padł ofiarą Ichaniego, a drugi opuścił miasto i słuch o nim zaginął. Cery został tym samym zmuszony do wypełnienia powierzonej mu przez Akkarina misji osobiście. Było to bardzo ryzykowne i Sonea na samą myśl o tym, że jej przyjaciel może zginąć, poczuła jak jej żołądek wykręca się ze strachu.

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do zapadającego się domu, który wcześniej stanowił ich schronienie. Na ulicach miasta zaczęły ukazywać się pierwsze sylwetki mieszkańców, którzy odważyli się opuścić swoje domy. Nieświadomi zagrożenia jakie wisiało nad Imardinem, próbowali powrócić do normalnych zajęć.

Akkarin spiesznie wszedł do środka więc Sonea podążyła za nim. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi mężczyzna westchnął głośno.

- Nie czuję się bezpiecznie na ulicach tego miasta. Szczególnie odkąd ostatnio urządzili nam tak gorące pożegnanie. – powiedział posyłając Sonei łobuzerski uśmiech.

Dziewczyna mruknęła pod nosem i potaknęła głową, dając mu znak, że się z nim zgadza. Wciąż nie rozumiała nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu Akkarina, przez co intrygował ją jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, usiłując utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, lecz po chwili wpatrywała się już w podłogę.

- Zjadłabym coś. – powiedziała nieśmiało, gdy ciszę przerwało głośne burczenie dobiegające z jej żołądka.

Akkarin roześmiał się i podążył w głąb korytarza. Sonea stała jeszcze przez chwilę, starając się uspokoić galopujące serce, które przyspieszyło na dźwięk jego śmiechu. _Chyba oszalałam. _Pomyślała i z rezygnacją podążyła za Akkarinem.

Na śniadanie zjedli kilka owoców, które wcześniej ukradli z czyjegoś magazynu. Mimo, że nie były one zbyt pożywne, Sonea odczuła przyjemny ciężar w żołądku i odprężyła się, wyciągając swoje ciało na posłaniu i układając głowę na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w trzaskające drewno w kominku, pomyślała, że muszą porozmawiać o ewentualnych planach ataku, jednak nim zdążyła pomyśleć o tym znowu, ogarniające ją zmęczenie sprawiło, że pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie.

Tym razem nie nękały ją koszmary. Śniła o jednym z typowych dni w Gildii, gdy była zwykłą nowicjuszką, żyjącą w błogiej niewiedzy i spokoju. Pojawił się uśmiechnięty Rothen, rozmawiali swobodnie i żartowali, jak kiedyś.

Obudził ją przyjemny chłód na policzku. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to czyjś dotyk. Uniosła powieki i ujrzała czarne oczy, spoglądające na nią z ciekawością. Wyrwana ze snu i przerażona tym widokiem, usłyszała wyrywający się z piersi jej własny krzyk. Poderwała się i odsunęła błyskawicznie od znajdującej się nad nią postaci, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to Akkarin. Jej tętno powoli wracało do normy, gdy patrzyła na siedzącego nad jej posłaniem Czarnego Maga, który wydawał się rozbawiony.

- Przestraszyłem cię? – zapytał po chwili.

Sonea potaknęła głową i na powrót usiadła na swoim kocu. Nawet nie chciała pytać dlaczego to zrobił.

- Wybacz, że cię obudziłem. – powiedział ciszej. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Spojrzała na niego a jej serce na powrót rozpędziło się do szaleńczej prędkości.

- Przed czym? – miała zachrypnięty głos.

- Uśmiechałaś się. – powiedział poprawiając jeden ze jej zbłąkanych kosmyków. – Dawno tego nie robiłaś.

Sonea wstrzymała oddech. Miała ochotę się uszczypnąć, aby upewnić się, że to nie sen.

- A dlaczego…? – zaczęła.

- Po prostu. – odparł z uśmiechem Akkarin.

Z dzielącej ich odległości Sonea mogła dostrzec niewielką zmarszczkę w kąciku jego ust, która pojawiała się tylko wtedy gdy się uśmiechał.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy Akkarin wyciągnął dłoń i położył na nich swój długi palec. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz kolejny. Jego oczy błyszczały tysiącami drobnych iskierek i gdy uniósł jedną brew, Sonea poczuła jak wszystkie bariery w jej ciele opadają. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pragnęła tak żadnego mężczyzny.

Przysunęła się do niego i położyła dłoń na jego piersi. Poczuła pod nią silne i szybkie bicie serca, które jeszcze bardziej wzmogło w niej pożądanie. W tej samej chwili poczuła jego dłoń na swoich plecach. Przyciągnął ją do siebie a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jej ustach. Sonea rozchyliła wargi, błagając w myślach o chociaż jeden pocałunek. Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, a następnie przesunął palcem wzdłuż linii szczęki. Poczuła jego ciepły dotyk na swojej szyi i westchnęła cicho. Akkarin uśmiechnął się i zbliżył do jej ust.

- Jesteś piękna. – wymruczał przyciągając ją bliżej.

Gdy jego wargi zetknęły się z jej, Sonea nie potrafiła opanować mruknięcia, które wydobyło się z jej piersi. Chciała zapytać go o tyle rzeczy, jednak uznała, że pytania mogą trochę zaczekać.

**cnd.**


	8. Starcie

_Ojj strasznie się zaniedbałam. Straciłam wenę i chęci, ale całe szczęście wróciły ;). Miałam lekki kryzys, ale wracam do pisania! Niedługo wakacje więc będzie więcej czasu :)_

**"Starcie"**

Późnym wieczorem usłyszeli ciche stuknięcie. Powtórzyło się po krótkiej chwili. Był to odgłos uderzającego kamyka o szybę. Akkarin wstał i skinął głową w kierunku Sonei. To był znak, że Złodzieje mają dla nich informację, wiec czas udać się na wyznaczone wcześniej miejsce. Sonea szybko naciągnęła na siebie płaszcz i wyszli na zewnątrz. Od inwazji Ichanich minęły dwa dni i życie w Imardinie powoli wracało do normy. Na ulicach pojawiało się więcej ludzi, którzy wciąż niepewnie przemykali między budynkami, załatwiając swoje codziennie sprawy.

Szybko udali się na wyznaczone miejsce, z którego widać było port w Imardinie. Tam spotkali tego samego małego Złodzieja, który poprowadził ich do wejścia do tuneli. Przeszli przez kratkę ściekową i Sonei aż zakręciło się w głowie od panującego tam smrodu. Starając się nie myśleć o doznaniach węchowych, czym prędzej pokonywali kolejne odcinki i zakręty. W końcu męczący swąd znikł, gdy zatrzymali się na środku jednego z tuneli.

Usłyszeli za sobą czyjeś kroki. Gdy Sonea odwróciła głowę z radością rozpoznała twarz Cery'ego.

- Cery! – szepnęła, gdy Złodziej stanął przed nimi.

Jego twarz była ściągnięta w niepokoju. Wyraźnie się czymś martwił i Sonea poczuła ukłucie strachu, że to co im powie, będzie znacznie gorsze niż mogli się spodziewać.

- Witaj Złodzieju. – powiedział Akkarin.

Cery skinął głową i polecił ruchem ręki, aby poszli za nim. Sonea ciągle nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jej przyjaciel stał się Złodziejem. Początkowo była w szoku, nawet była zła, że nic o tym nie wiedziała, teraz jednak próbowała się z tą myślą oswoić, co nie było łatwe, widząc, jaką władzę ma Cery w tym podejrzanym światku.

Szli tunelami jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych, długich minut, aż Cery zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, otworzył je i wspięli się schodami do wyższej części tuneli, gdzie po chwili znaleźli się już w jednym z ukrytych pokoi.

Akkarin zawiesił pod sufitem świetlista kulę i spojrzał z napięciem na Złodzieja.

- Straciłem Gola. – powiedział Cery.

Sonea poczuła smutek, gdyż wiedziała, że był on dla niego nie tylko świetnym współpracownikiem, ale również wiernym przyjacielem.

- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty. – powiedział Akkarin, choć w jego głosie nie pojawiły się żadne emocję. – Jeśli nam się uda, mogę obiecać, że śmierć, twojego człowieka nie poszła na marne.

-Dopadł go jeden z nich. – powiedział i Sonea domyśliła się, że to pewnie był Rakto. – Byliśmy nieostrożni i… - Cery westchnął. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Ton jego głosu stał się beznamiętny i surowy, a Soneę aż ścisnęło serce, widząc ból w oczach przyjaciela.

- Nie było ciężko ich znaleźć. Robią wokół siebie straszny bałagan. Wszędzie pełno martwych zwierząt. Ukryli się w zachodniej części Gildii. Widziałem ich obu, ten starszy, ich przywódca wyglądał na słabego. Podsłuchiwaliśmy ich przez kilka godzin. - Cery urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Młodszy z nich ciągle przynosił jakieś zwierzęta, z których tamten brał moc, tak jak _wy_ to robicie.

- Ten starszy to Kariko. – wtrąciła Sonea. – Ich przywódca.

- Tak więc ten Kariko ciągle tylko przeklinał w obcym języku i kazał dostarczać sobie zwierząt. – kontynuował Cery. – Później zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Z tego co zrozumiałem, a nie jestem za dobry z obcych języków, jedynie tyle ile nauczyłem się … - urwał, zapomniał, że miał nie zdradzać obecności Savary w mieście, od której od kilku dni nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości. – Zrozumiałem, że mają zamiar uciec. Żadnych ataków na króla, ich celem jest jak najszybsza ucieczka z miasta.

Sonea nie wierzyła swoim uszom. To było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Spojrzała na Akkarina spodziewając się dostrzec tę samą ulgę, którą ona odczuła. Jednak Jego czoło było przecięte zmarszczkami.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Uciekają?

- Chyba dałaś mu w kość Soneo. – powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem Cery. – Wygląda na to, że nie czują się na siłach aby atakować.

- Trzeba powiadomić Dorriena! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem.

- Soneo. – głos Akkarina był chłodny i stanowczy. – Dajesz się ponieść emocjom. Trzeba to przemyśleć. Naszym celem jest ciągle zabicie Kariko, nie zapominaj.

Sonea poczuła, jakby ktoś uderzył ją tępym przedmiotem w głowę. To nic nie zmieniało, muszą z nimi walczyć. Chociaż jeśli Kariko jest rzeczywiście taki słaby, może nie będzie to takie trudne.

- Czy wiesz kiedy chcą opuszczać miasto? – zapytał Akkarin.

- Na pewno mówili coś o północy. Jednak nie jestem pewien czy o tej czy następnej.

Sonea zadrżała. Tak mało czasu, mają tak mało czasu na to żeby się przygotować, a Akkarin wciąż nie ma wystarczająco dużo energii…

- Będą próbować opuścić miasto Brama Północną, to najkrótsza droga, a strażnicy nie stanowią dla nich przeszkody. – powiedział Akkarin po dłuższej chwili.

Sonea spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, że ma konkretny plan.

- Mamy bardzo mało czasu. Musimy się spieszyć. – dodał przyglądając jej się uważnie.

* * *

Dorrien przemierzał niewielki pokój po raz setny, nasłuchując głosów w pomieszczeniu niżej. Nastroje pośród magów były coraz bardziej bojowe. Cześć z nich opowiadała się za stanowczym ruszeniem do walki i odzyskaniu terenu Gildii. Wierzyli, że razem są w stanie pokonać dwójkę groźnych magów.

Od ponad godziny kręcił się w kółko po pokoju, co chwilę zatrzymując się w oknie i wyglądając drobnej sylwetki Sonei. Niepokoił się o nią, ale również czuł się przytłoczony i nie wiedział co robić. Prośba Sonei była prawie nie do wykonania. Sam nie potrafił powstrzymać grupy trzydziestu rozjuszonych i gotowych do walki magów.

Po raz kolejny zatrzymał się przy oknie, oparł o parapet i wpatrując się w ciemność westchnął. Szyba zaparowała od jego ciepłego oddechu i Dorrien przyglądał się jak para powoli zanika. Niepokój wypełniał jego serce z każdą myślą o Sonei. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie przyszli podzielić się z nim swoim planem. Obawiał się, że stało się coś złego, coś nagłego, że Sonea jest w niebezpieczeństwie a on nie może w żaden sposób jej pomóc.

* * *

Szli w skupieniu pod północną bramę miasta. To tam według informacji Złodziei Ichani mieli spróbować ucieczki. Atmosfera była napięta a Sonea z całych sił próbowała skoncentrować się na ustalonym wcześniej planie. Jej zadaniem było jak najszybsze ukrycie się i oczekiwanie na pojawienie się Kariko.

Równie dobrze magowie mogli się tej nocy nie pojawić, jednak kobieca intuicja podpowiadała jej, że to będzie ważna noc.

Gdy znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko bramy zatrzymali się w ukryciu. Wejścia pilnowali dwaj żołnierze, którzy w zasadzie zdawali sie słodko drzemać. Jeden z nich głośno chrapnął.

- Mogli by chociaż zachować pozory. - mruknął Akkarin.

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie na dźwięk jego słów.

- Nie powinniśmy narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. - zauważyła po chwili Sonea.

Akkarin przytaknął i zamyślił się na chwilę.

Nagle przed jej oczami ukazał się gwardzista w połyskującej zbroi. W pierwszym momencie chciała uciekać i przeniosła przerażone spojrzenie na Akkarina. Widząc zmarszczone czoło i skupienie malujące się na jego twarzy ze zdumieniem odkryła, że żołnierz którego widzi, to wyłącznie iluzja stworzona przez jej byłego mentora. Z zaskoczeniem wpatrywała się w szczegółowo odwzorowaną postać. Była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Kreowanie tak znakomitych iluzji świadczyło o wyjątkowych zdolnościach maga.

- Żołnierzu. - usłyszała nad głowa głos Akkarina. - Śpicie na warcie?

Strażnicy podskoczyli w miejscu na dźwięk jego słów. Sonea musiała stłumić chichot, gdyż nie sądziła ze tak łatwo będzie ich oszukać. Speszeni wartownicy zaczęli bełkotać niezrozumiałe słowa pod nosem. Iluzja Akkarina zachwiała się lekko a Sonea podziękowała w duchu za to, że gwardziści byli zaspani i prawdopodobnie nietrzeźwi.

- Wasza warta dobiegła końca, wracajcie do domów. Wkrótce ktoś przejmie wasz posterunek. - Akkarin obniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, co Soneę doprowadziło do jeszcze większego rozbawienia.

Zganiła sie w duchu za brak umiejętności zachowania powagi w takich momentach i przygryzła boleśnie dolną wargę.

- Tak jest kapitanie. - odpowiedzieli chórem strażnicy.

Gdy zaczęli szykować się do opuszczenia warty, Akkarin wykorzystał moment i przerwał iluzję.

Westchnął cicho i oparł się o mur.

- To kosztowało mnie więcej mocy niż sądziłem.

Sonea z niepokojem spojrzała w jego oczy. Jednak były one tak samo nieodgadnione jak zwykle. Jego czarne źrenice odprowadzały odmaszerowujących lekkim zygzakiem strażników.

- Zajmijmy pozycje. - polecił Akkarin.

Schowała się we wnęce w murze przylegającym do bramy. Teraz pozostało im jedynie czekać na znak od Złodziei ukrytych na dachach.

Sonea miała wrażenie ze minuty wleką się nieubłagalnie. Po dwóch godzinach poczuła drętwienie nóg. Spojrzała na księżyc, był w pełni, oświetlając swoim blaskiem ulice miasta. Sądząc po jego położeniu względem sąsiedniej gwiazdy nazywanej przez bylców Aniołem, dobiegła północ. Ichani powinni zjawić się lada moment. Spojrzała po skosie na druga stronę muru i ujrzała ledwo widoczną sylwetkę Akkarina. Trwał w niezmienionej pozycji od samego początku. Starała sie dostrzec jego twarz pod osłaniającym go kapturem, jednak był za daleko.

Wtedy jej myśli wypełnił dobrze znany obraz. Dziedziniec Uniwersytetu i Arena.

- _Akkarin_! - usłyszała wołanie. _- AKKARIN! Gdzie się ukrywasz?_

Ugięły się pod nią kolana, gdy rozpoznała głos Kariko rozbrzmiewający w jej głowie. Osunęła się na ziemię dławiąc okrzyk.

_- Może jeszcze zdążysz_. - w jej głowie zamigotał obraz tarczy chroniącej Arenę. _- Może jeszcze zdążysz zobaczyć z bliska egzekucję swojego ukochanego miasta._

Szyderczy śmiech Kariko wypełnił jej głowę. Następnie zalała ją fala okrzyków ze strony wszystkich magów przebywających na terenie Imardinu, oraz tych, którzy zdążyli już uciec. Wezwanie Kariko było tak donośne, że mogło być słyszalne w całej Kyralii.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. W jaki banalny sposób pozwolili mu się pokonać. Nawet nie pomyśleli o barierze ochronnej. Przypomniała sobie jak dawno temu na jednej z lekcji historii omawiali ten temat. Setki lat bariera była umacniania przez wielu magów. Była bezcennym skarbem Gildii. Teraz była na wyciągnięcie ręki Kariko.

Poczuła na sobie czyjeś ręce. To Akkarin złapał ją za ramiona i podniósł z ziemi. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ma brudne dłonie od mokrej ziemi, gdyż ze złości wbiła paznokcie w piach i żwir pod jej stopami.

Akkarin coś do niej mówił, jednak nie słyszała jego słów. Spojrzała na swoje ubłocone dłonie po czym znowu przeniosła wzrok na byłego mentora. Akkarin potrząsnął nią ze złością.

- Soneo! - dotarł do niej jego krzyk.

Odepchnęła się od niego, uwalniając z silnego uścisku jego rąk. Nie mogła wydobyć z gardła żadnego dźwięku. Odwróciła się od Akkarina i biegiem ruszyła w stronę Gildii. Z tyłu dobiegło do niej jeszcze jego wołanie, aby natychmiast się zatrzymała. Nogi jednak same niosły ją przed siebie. Jedyne o czym była w stanie teraz myśleć, to aby jak najszybciej znaleźć sie na dziedzińcu i powstrzymać Kariko przed zniszczeniem wszystkiego co było jej drogie. Przed oczami miała mury Uniwersytetu, slumsy i twarze wszystkich ludzi, których zdążyła pokochać.

Zawsze potrafiła szybko biegać, było to coś, co dawało szanse na przeżycie w slumsach. Odgoniła od siebie zmęczenie i zmusiła nogi do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Chłodne nocne powietrze delikatnie muskało jej policzki. Jeszcze trochę, już niedaleko. Wysiłek fizyczny pozwolił jej myślom ochłonąć, dzięki czemu odzyskała zdolność logicznego rozumowania. Nie miała żadnego planu, jednak nie przerwała biegu.

Przed oczami ujrzała bramę prowadząca na teren Gildii. Ogarnął ją strach, strach przed porażką.

- _Soneo..._ - głos Kariko zasyczał w jej głowie.

Przerażenie sparaliżowało jej ciało. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, dysząc ciężko. Zacisnęła mocno zęby i zmusiła sie do przekroczenia bramy. Odszukała wzrokiem Arenę. W jasnym świetle księżyca dostrzegła postać Kariko a obok jego pomocnika, Rakto. Sługa klęczał obok niego ze spuszczoną głową.

_- Uciekają stamtąd!_ - usłyszała głos Akkarina.

Rozległ się szmer mentalnych rozmów magów, teraz wszyscy wiedzieli, że żyją i że są w mieście.

Kariko patrzył na nią i uśmiechał sie gorzko.

- Zupełnie sama. - powiedział.

Odepchnął nogą Rakto a jego ciało głucho osunęło sie na ziemię. Sonea z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że Kariko zabił swojego pomocnika. Ochroniła się tarczą i z trudem ruszyła w kierunku Ichaniego.

- Nie był mi już potrzebny. - zaśmiał się widząc jej rozszerzone ze strachu oczy, gdy spojrzała na martwe ciało pod jego nogami.

Gdy dzieliło ich już zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, Sonea przystanęła. Przełknęła rosnąca w gardle gulę i zmusiła się do spojrzenia Kariko w oczy.

- Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć miasta. - powiedziała i ze złością odkryła, że jej głos był słaby.

Kariko wybuchł szyderczym śmiechem, wypełniając nim otaczającą ich pustkę. Dziewczyna poczuła rozprzestrzeniający się po ciele dreszcz, przeszywający do szpiku kości, tak samo jak nienawistny śmiech Ichaniego. Niespodziewanie zamilkł i szybko wyciągnął wyprostowaną rękę w kierunku bariery. Sonea zadrżała i cofnęła się o krok. Ichani mógł w każdej chwili przeciągnąć moc na swoją stronę, stając się przy tym najpotężniejszym z żyjących magów.

- Już nie taka pewna siebie? - warknął. - A gdzie nasz drogi Akkarin?

Poczuła lekkie ukłucie winy, ze dopiero teraz o nim pomyślała. Nie wiedziała, czy ruszył za nią czy też został pod bramą. Być może zdecydował sie na ucieczkę z miasta? Było by to do niego bardzo nieprawdopodobne. Po tym wszystkim co zrobił dla Gildii, nie mógłby jej tak po prostu zostawić... _Ani mnie_. Pomyślała z nadzieją w sercu.

Jego wczorajszy pocałunek obudził w niej skrywane od dłuższego czasu pragnienia. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, od jak dawna starała się w sobie zagłuszyć żyjące w niej uczucia. Nie potrafiła określić kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Być może nawet przed wygnaniem ich do Sachaki... Tej nocy, kiedy zabiła Ichani, kiedy wyciągnął coś z jej włosów… Stanął wtedy bliżej niej niż zazwyczaj, prawie tak blisko, że mogła dostrzec tak dobrze znaną jej teraz zmarszczkę w kąciku jego ust. Ten gest przyspieszył wtedy bicie jej serca, a jego wzrok stał się na chwilę łagodniejszy niż zwykle... Wtedy jeszcze łączyła swoją reakcję ze strachem, który zawsze towarzyszył jej w obecności Wielkiego Mistrza. Na samą myśl o Akkarinie poczuła przypływ odwagi.

Po raz kolejny spojrzała Kariko w oczy i uniosła wyżej podbródek. Dyskretnie sięgnęła do swojego płaszcza i owinęła palce wokół rękojeści sztyletu, który wręczył jej Akkarin wraz z nowymi ubraniami. Już chciała otworzyć usta, gdy nagle usłyszała za plecami dobrze znany jej głos.

- Soneo. - głos był spokojny i stanowczy, jednak dziewczyna wyczuła w nim nutkę strachu.

Odwróciła głowę i jej spojrzenie spotkało się z mrocznym wzrokiem Akkarina. Jego klatka piersiowa szybko unosiła się i opadała. Musiał biec za nią całą drogę. Jej serce zabiło gwałtowniej na jego widok. Podszedł bliżej, stanął obok niej i utkwił wzrok w Kariko.

- To koniec Kariko. Walka skończona, nie masz szans. - jego donośny głos odbił sie echem od murów. - Za chwilę zjawi się tu kilkudziesięciu magów a ty jesteś zupełnie sam.

Kariko rozłożył ręce w kierunku tarczy.

- Nie jestem sam.

W tej samej chwili zostali zaatakowani gradem pocisków. Sonea wzmocniła tarczę. Mimo, że jej moc zdążyła się całkowicie zregenerować i posiadała cześć tego, co wcześniej odebrała Ichaniemu, w walce z nim nie mieli większych szans. Rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku Akkarina. Jego czoło było pokryte zmarszczkami a usta zaciśnięte. Odpowiedzieli przeciwnikowi uderzeniami mocy, jednak utrzymywanie silnej tarczy bardzo szybko zużywało ich zapasy. Poczuła nadzwyczaj silny pocisk i obaj zostali powaleni na kolana. Z trudem nabrała powietrza w płuca. Krzyknęła z bólu, gdy uderzenie rozprzestrzeniało się po jej ciele. Uniosła głowę dostrzegła Kariko, który wyciągał ręce w kierunku tarczy, zbliżając się do jej krawędzi. _Wszystko stracone. _Pomyślała.

Tuż obok usłyszała przekleństwo z ust Akkarina. Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnęła sztylet zza paska. Bacznie obserwowała ruchy Ichaniego, gdy ten stanął obok tarczy. Wyciągnął dłoń a Sonea z odległości kilku kroków mogła poczuć wibracje, jakie powodował przepływ tak wielkiej ilości mocy. Jej serce zamarło, lecz wtedy ujrzała, ze tarcza Kariko zamigotała i opadła.

Już chciała zareagować atakiem, gdy nagle Kariko krzyknął. Został trafiony, lecz tuż przed tym musiał zdążył podnieść lekką tarczę. Na jego prawym ramieniu zobaczyła czerwoną ranę, wyglądającą na silne oparzenie. Spojrzała na Akkarina, jednak leżał na plecach a na jego twarzy malował się grymas bólu. Widząc co stało się z Kariko posłał Sonei zdumione spojrzenie.

Wtedy jej oczom ukazał się Dorrien. Stał przed nimi, za Ichanim, który wciąż ciskał przekleństwami. Paniczny strach chwycił jej serce.

- Nie! – krzyk wydarł się z jej piersi. – Uciekaj!

Kariko skierował w stronę Uzdrowiciela serię pocisków. Sonea próbowała się podnieść, jednak uderzenie posłane przez Ichaniego wciąż paraliżowało jej ruchy. Dorrien krzyknął i opadł na kolana. Ichani zbliżył się do niego paroma krokami i wyciągnął sztylet. Uzdrowiciel z przerażeniem spojrzał w górę, wróg był szybszy. Chwycił jego wyciągniętą w obronie rękę i zanurzył w niej ostrze.

Dotarło do niej, że z jej ust wydobywa się przeraźliwy krzyk, przechodzący w zawodzenie. Do oczu napłynęły łzy.

-Dorrien! – załkała.

Ichani złapał go w miejscu rany a jego usta wykrzywił pogardliwy grymas. Gdy pociągnął w swoim kierunku moc jego tarcza opadła.

_Teraz albo nigdy_. Pomyślała i z wysiłkiem dźwignęła się z ziemi. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko krzyk Akkarina, gdy pokonała kilkoma susami odległość dzielącą ją z Sachakaninem.

Wszystko wydarzyło sie szybko i było tak nierealne, że wydawało jej się być złym snem. Łzy rozmyły obraz gdy ciężarem swojego ciała powaliła Kariko na ziemię wbijając jednocześnie w jego serce sztylet.

Jego twarz wygięła się w grymasie a następnie w gorzkim uśmiechu. Sonea patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Skóra całego ciała piekła ją od kontaktu z resztkami tarczy. Kariko otworzył usta.

- Ty dziwko... - wycharczał, plując krwią.

Z wściekłością poruszyła ostrzem zanurzonym w ciele Ichaniego, na co ten zawył z bólu. Jego ciało wstrząsnęły dreszcze po czym opadło bezwładnie. Sonea osunęła się z niego chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej czując wzbierające mdłości. Dotarł do niej głos Akkarina.

- Jego moc! Zabierz mu ją!

Jak mogła zapomnieć! Nim zdążyła poruszyć swoim obolałym ciałem, Akkarin znalazł się nad Ichanim. Gdy wyrwał z jego piersi sztylet z rany trysnęła krew. Po chwili było już po wszystkim. Kariko nie żył.

Spojrzała na Dorriena. Leżał tuż obok niej. Zerwała się ku niemu, krzycząc jego imię, lecz nagle obok zjawił się Akkarin i jednym szybkim ruchem wziął ją w ramiona. Sonea poczuła łzy płynące po policzkach i ogromny ból, lecz nie fizyczny, nad którym nie potrafiła zapanować. Z jej piersi wyrwał sie urywany szloch. Pozwoliła emocjom wciąć nad sobą górę. Krzyczała, kopała i uderzała pięściami, aż w końcu straciła resztki sił.

Akkarin nie odezwał sie słowem, jedynie mocniej przycisnął ją do piersi. Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach i wziął głęboki oddech. Jej ciało wstrząsały dreszcze, nie mogła nad sobą zapanować. Akkarin podniósł ją z ziemi i przeszedł na schody. Usiadł a Sonea oplotła jego szyję ramionami.

Wtedy zaczęli pojawiać się magowie. Usłyszała krzyki, podniesione głosy. Nie potrafiła odróżnić słów od szumu swojej krwi. Dopóki ją trzymał była bezpieczna.

- _Akkarin..._ - wysłała.

- _Nie bój się Soneo._ - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.


	9. Pożegnanie

_Zapewniam, że nie porzucam pracy nad tym opowiadaniem, ciągle pisze. Cieszę się z każdego nowego komentarza, zachęcają do działania! Dziękuję :) _

_Tym razem będzie smutno._

**"Pożegnanie"**

Jego twarz była bardzo spokojna. Jasne włosy otaczające jego twarz były jak zawsze w nieładzie a błękitne oczy błyszczały zawadiacko. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, na której leżał mały żółty kwiat. Usłyszała swój śmiech, kiedy dotknęła opuszkami palców delikatnych płatków. Mężczyzna posłał jej wesołe spojrzenie. Otworzył usta chcąc jej coś powiedzieć, lecz zamiast słów Sonea usłyszała krzyk. Jego twarz zmieniła się w bolesna maskę, gdy upadł przed nią na kolana. Jej myśli wypełnił szyderczy śmiech, napełniając ją strachem, gdy rozpoznała czyj to głos. _Kariko._

Odzyskała świadomość, była tego pewna, gdyż czuła szybkie uderzenia serca. Leżała bojąc się poruszyć, w obawie, że wszystko to, czego nie chciała pamiętać, powróci. Jednak wspomnienia były silniejsze. Niczym nieproszony gość wdarły się do jej umysłu i falą zalały jej myśli. Na powrót ujrzała twarz Kariko, jej daremną próbę powstrzymania go, pojawiającego się z znikąd Akkarina i w końcu Dorriena atakującego Ichaniego. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki w nadziei, że bolesne obrazy znikną i z całej siły odsunęła je od siebie. Czuła wzbierającą w środku panikę i wiedziała, że musi w końcu otworzyć oczy, gdyż był to jedyny sposób na ucieczkę przed własną gonitwą myśli.

Po krótkiej chwili stała się podatna na otaczające ją dźwięki. Nie usłyszała żadnych głosów ani ni wyczuła niczyjej obecności. Uświadomiła sobie, że leży w łóżku, więc nico mocniej wciągnęła powietrze i poczuła w nozdrzach zapach świeżej, wyprasowanej pościeli. Mogłaby przysiąść, że jest biała. Delikatnie przesunęła palcami po aksamitnym materiale. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli otworzyła oczy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która ją zaskoczyła była stojąca na niewielkim stole świeca, paląca się. Mogła przecież sama wytworzyć źródło światła. Po za świecą pokój spowity był w przyjemnym mroku. Zerknęła w stronę okna, lecz było ono zasłonięte grubymi zasłonami. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek była w podobnym pomieszczeniu. Z pewnością znajdowała się w Gildii, potwierdził to złoty haft w rogu jej pościeli. Usiadła na łóżku rozglądając się powoli i próbując pozbierać swoje myśli w całość. Skierowała je w stronę Akkarina, co się z nim stało, gdzie on jest? Być może też właśnie się obudził i czuł się tak samo zdezorientowany jak ona? Szybko jednak odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl, nie potrafiąc sobie tego wyobrazić. Skierowała wzrok w kierunku drzwi, nasłuchując zbliżających się kroków, jednak odpowiedziała jej cisza. _Oczywiście, przecież jest środek nocy._ Pomyślała.

Wysunęła się spod ciepłej kołdry i opuściła nogi w dół łóżka. Poświęciła jeszcze chwilę na nasłuchiwanie, po czym niepewnie stanęła. Jej nogi trzymały ją w pionie pewnie, w przeciwieństwie do rozchwianych myśli. Cicho zbliżyła się do drzwi i położyła dłoń na klamce. Ku jej zdziwieniu otworzyły się natychmiast. Zawahała się przez moment, jednak przestąpiła próg i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Nie wyglądał jak te w Domu Nowicjuszy. Wtem na końcu korytarza dostrzegła lekkie światło, rozciągające się po podłodze wąskim paskiem, jakby zza niedomkniętych drzwi. Podążyła w tamtym kierunku, czując jak jej serce mimowolnie przyspiesza, nie wiedziała, co robić.

Gdy stanęła pod drzwiami smuga światła przecięła jej twarz na wskroś, wytężyła wzrok starając się dostrzec jakikolwiek ruch. W dużym fotelu zobaczyła zgarbioną sylwetkę człowieka, chowającego twarz w dłoniach. Właśnie po dłoniach go rozpoznała, po jego przeciętych w wielu miejscach zmarszczkami dłoniach. Nie myśląc o tym, czy jest sam w pokoju, pchnęła drzwi do środka.

Rothen uniósł głowę, a w jego spojrzeniu rozpoznała lekki cień ulgi, ale przede wszystkim ból i strach. Sonea poczuła piekący w sercu smutek na widok jego zmęczonej twarzy i ciemnych sińców pod oczami.

- Oh Soneo… - powiedział cicho łamiącym się głosem.

W jednej chwili wszystko stało się dla nich jasne. Poczucie straty, zupełnie niepotrzebnej i tak bardzo niesprawiedliwej, wypełniło odległość między nimi. Nie potrzebowali słów, żeby zrozumieć, że oboje czują to samo, że nie ważne, co będzie dalej, skoro śmierć zebrała swoje okrutne żniwo. Z jej zaciśniętych ust wydobył się cichy szloch a ramiona zatrzęsły się pod wpływem emocji.

Rothen wyciągnął w jej kierunku ramiona, a ona niczym małe dziecko, podbiegła w jego kierunku i mocno przytuliła. Zaczęła płakać i były to najprawdziwsze i najczystsze łzy, jakie kiedykolwiek uroniła.

* * *

Zbudziły go czyjeś ciche kroki na korytarzu. Powoli otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zupełnie ciemno. Niewielka kula światła zastygła nad łóżkiem. Magowie nalegali, aby do czasu Przesłuchania i rozstrzygnięcia tej niewygodnej kwestii, pozostał wraz z Soneą w tej części Domu Magów. Była ona niezamieszkana, gdyż znajdowała się na najwyższym piętrze budynku. Cały dzień i całą noc mieli być pilnowani przed jednego z magów. Jako pierwszy zgłosił się Rothen, wiedząc, że i tak noc okaże się bezsenna. Po całym dniu musiał być już zmęczony.

Myślami powędrował do pokoju Sonei, oddalonego zaledwie kilka kroków od drzwi i jego wspomnienia przeniosły go do chwili, sprzed zaledwie doby, kiedy trzymał ją w objęciach na Arenie, szlochającą i uderzającą w niego pięściami. Położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej, tuż nad sercem, czując ucisk, spowodowany zalegającym ciężarem. Głośno wypuścił powietrze i zacisnął powieki. Powtórzył ćwiczenie mentalne, którego nauczył się będąc jeszcze nowicjuszem, od lat pomagało odgonić od siebie nie tylko powracające koszmary.

Chciał zawołać ją, jednak wolał na razie unikać używania komunikacji mentalnej. Wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi, zapinając po drodze guziki swojej koszuli.

* * *

Sonea siedziała na podłodze na przeciwko swojego byłego mentora w zupełniej ciszy. W końcu podniosła wzrok.

- Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas… - zaczęła, jednak Rothen szybko uniósł dłoń, dając jej do zrozumienia, aby przestała.

- Soneo, naprawdę. – powiedział słabo – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie teraz.

Dziewczyna zwiesiła głowę wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Jej uwagę przyciągnął cień postaci, który wychwyciła jednym okiem.

- Akkarin - szepnęła, widząc go stojącego w drzwiach.

Miał na sobie cienkie spodnie i równie cienką koszulę. Czarne włosy, które mimo jej protestom ściął, układały się na jego ramionach.

- Nie było cię w swoim pokoju. – powiedział zaskakująco miękko.

Spojrzała na Rothena, na którego twarzy malował się strach. Jej były mentor wciąż obawiał się Akkarina, nie ufał mu, tym bardziej po ich wygnaniu.

- Nie mogłam spać. – odpowiedziała wstając z podłogi.

Akkarin utkwił w niej wzrok.

- Co z nami będzie? Z tym… wszystkim. – spytała.

Akkarin wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń.

- Chodź Soneo, jutro o tym porozmawiamy. Powinnaś teraz spróbować zasnąć. – powiedział stanowczo.

Dziewczyna stała uparcie w miejscu. Czarny Mag zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, więc poddała się i powoli podeszła do niego. Zanim opuściła pokój rzuciła Rothenowi ciepłe spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się blado, na co on odpowiedział podobnym, jednak wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- Ty również powinieneś się przespać Mistrzu Rothenie. – powiedział Akkarin – Sen jest w stanie ukoić nawet najgorsze zmartwienia.

* * *

- Cieszę się, że pozwolili nam opuścić kwatery magów, chociaż ten jeden raz. – powiedziała cicho do idącego obok niej Akkarina.

Za ich plecami podążało trzech Wojowników, mających ich pilnować.

Mężczyzna potaknął głową i spojrzał na nią spod czarnego kaptura. Dni zrobiły się wyjątkowo chłodne, a z atramentowego nieba lał się niemiłosiernie deszcz, tworząc połyskujące kałuże. Sonea podniosła ku niemu zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Jesteś pewna, że…

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. – odpowiedziała, owijając się szczelniej płaszczem.

Nie wyobrażała sobie, aby mogła być nieobecna na pogrzebie Dorriena. Minęły dwa dni od pokonania Kariko jednak pochówki poległych wciąż trwały. Wzgórze, które dawnej stanowiło cmentarz, pokryło się teraz morzem nowych, białych nagrobków. Ich widok za każdym razem wywoływał u niej dreszcze.

Po krótkiej chwili dotarli do krypt cmentarnych. Przed drzwiami stał Jerrik, krzywiąc się, gdy rzęsisty deszcz uderzał w jego tarczę.

- Jeśli chcecie ujrzeć zmarłego, macie jeszcze chwilę czasu. – burknął w ich kierunku, gdy podeszli bliżej.

Sonea zanurzyła się w ciemnościach, Akkarin podążył za nią, a za nimi dwóch magów.

Czuła, że jej ręce zaczynają się trząść. Ogarniała ją panika na myśli, że za chwile ujrzy swojego przyjaciela, swą pierwszą, przelotną i krótką, lecz wciąż pierwszą miłość, po raz ostatni. Jego trumna leżała na niewielkim podwyższeniu. Tuż obok stał Rothen z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Sonea patrząc na postać byłego mentora, odniosła wrażenie, że skurczył się sam w sobie, stając się strzępkiem nerwów i bólu. Z trudem postawiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku.

Dorrien wyglądał jakby spał, jego twarz była spokojna, jak w jej snach. Zagryzła dolną wargę ignorując związany z tym ból. Wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń i położyła ją na jego zimnym policzku. Duże, słone łzy stoczyły się po jej twarzy. Na ramieniu poczuła dłoń Akkarina. Gdy spojrzała na niego, w jego oczach dostrzegła smutek i współczucie.

- Nie tak miało być… - powiedziała krztusząc się łzami.

- Wiele was łączyło. – głos Akkarina był pozbawiony emocji.

- To nie… - zaczęła, jednak jej głos załamał się. – Dobrze wiesz, że…

Przypomniała sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Był wtedy taki czarujący i zabawny. Zwykłą rozmową potrafił odciągnąć ją od kłopotów i zmartwień, których dostarczał jej Regin. To on namówił ją do walki na Arenie, aby udowodnić, że jest lepsza od swojego prześladowcy. On, jako jeden z niewielu, był jej przyjacielem, nie zważając na jej pochodzenie, wierzył w nią. Nie odrzucił jej po wygnaniu, mimo wszystko pomógł jej, chociaż znał konsekwencje. Przypomniała sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek, zmieszanie i podekscytowanie. Przypomniała sobie również ich _ostatni _… Dlaczego nie znalazła wtedy więcej czasu aby z nim porozmawiać? Gdyby tylko mogła wiedzieć, że będzie to ostatni raz, kiedy mieli okazje zamienić parę słów… Lecz nie mogła wiedzieć. Tak bardzo pragnęła cofnąć czas, nie pozwolić na to, co się stało. Teraz było już za późno. Nie tak powinno się to wszystko potoczyć.

Do krypty weszło czterech mężczyzn odzianych w czarne ubrania. Podeszli do trumny, chcąc ją zamknąć. Sonea poczuła uderzenie gorąca, zakręciło jej się w głowie. Nie może im pozwolić zabrać go do czarnej, zimnej ziemi.

- Nie... – powiedziała cicho, po raz ostatni dotykając pasma jego jasnych włosów.

Mężczyzna zastąpił jej drogę.

- Wybacz Pani. – przeprosił i chwycił wieko trumny.

- Nie… - powiedziała głośniej, starając się stłumić ogarniający ją strach.

Trumna została zamknięta. Jej serce zostało rozdarte.

- Dorrien!

Ruszyła w stronę służby w czerni, chcąc ich powstrzymać, jednak Akkarin był szybszy. Chwycił jej rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno objął i przycisnął do swojej piersi. Z początku chciała walczyć, jednak nie miała już sił. Ukryła twarz w fałdach jego szaty, zacisnęła palce na materiale płaszcza na jego plecach i z całych sił zacisnęła powieki. Łzy i tak znalazły drogę ucieczki.

* * *

Stała nad wykopaną w ziemi dziurą, dygocząc na całym ciele. Patrzenie na nią sprawiało mu ból, odwrócił wzrok.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby pożegnać naszego przyjaciela Dorriena, który poległ w walce, broniąc Kyralii i Gildii. – rozpoczął Jerrik.- Cześć jego imieniu.

- Cześć jego imieniu. – powtórzyli zebrani.

- Jego dusza i ciało odnalazły spokój. Spoczywaj w pokoju. – powiedział.

Chór głosów powtórzył na nim ostatnie słowa.

Ziemia z wykopanego grobu zaczęła powoli osuwać się w dół, uderzając głucho o wierzch trumny. Akkarin chwycił zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń Sonei. Otoczył ją swoją barierą ochronną, chcąc ukryć ją przed ulewą. Rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych osób. Nie przyszło zbyt wielu, jedynie najbliżsi przyjaciele Dorriena i Rothena, resztę prawdopodobnie odstraszyła pogoda.

Nagle usłyszał czyjś cichy głos, śpiewający nieznana mu piosenkę. Sonea, jej głos brzmiał czysto i zarazem przejmująco. Była to piosenka o śmierci kogoś, kogo się kochało i pożegnaniu, ale nie na zawsze.

* * *

Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy stanęła przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. Podniosła nieobecny wzrok na stojącego za nią Akkarina. Przez cały dzień nie odstępował jej nawet na krok, wypytując o jej samopoczucie. Poczuła lekkie zmęczenie jego stałą obecnością i tym, że ciągle ją obserwował. Potrzebowała chwili samotności.

- Chyba spróbuję zasnąć. – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w swoje ubłocone buty.

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi z jego strony, więc spojrzała na niego pytająco. Akkarin przyglądał jej się ze ściągniętymi brwiami, pomiędzy którymi utworzyła się zmarszczka.

- Soneo… - powiedział. – Na pewno chcesz zostać teraz sama? Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała towarzystwa…

- Akkarin. – powiedziała stanowczo.

Czarny Mag uniósł lekko brwi w zdziwieniu. Sonea rzadko kiedy zwracała się do niego bezpośrednio po imieniu. Słowa te, wypowiadane przez nią, przynosiły lekki niepokój, ale również sprawiały mu przyjemność.

- Potrzebuję trochę czasu… - mruknęła odwracając wzrok.

Jego spojrzenie było ciężkie i zmartwione. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad odrzuceniem jej decyzji. W zamian za to potaknął lekko głową i oddalił się w głąb korytarza. Sonea z westchnięciem położyła dłoń na klamce, drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast.

- Soneo. – usłyszała jego głos.

Rzuciła mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Wyśpij się, jutro Przesłuchanie.

Zniknął za drzwiami.


	10. Przesłuchanie

_Narzuciłam sobie niezłe tempo ;)_

**"Przesłuchanie"**

Sala rozbrzmiewała głosami zebranych magów. Mistrz Balkan ogłosił to Przesłuchanie, jako obowiązkowe i zapowiedział wyciąganie konsekwencji za brak obecności. Sonea z lekkim rozbawieniem pomyślała, że i tak nie musiał tego robić. Ona i Akkarin stanowili ogromną sensację i budzili powszechne zainteresowanie. Rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, stał naprzeciwko niej, otoczony, tak samo jak ona, grupką Wojowników. Z polecenia Balkana mieli stać osobno, oddaleni od siebie, tak, aby uniemożliwić im jakikolwiek kontakt. Sonea zacisnęła mocniej palce wokół swojego krwawego pierścienia.

- Proszę o ciszę! – głos Balkana rozległ się donośnie na sali. –Proszę!

Rozmowy po chwili ucichły całkowicie, a twarze obecnych zwróciły się w ich stronę. Tymczasowy Wielki Mistrz, gdyż tak go mianowano, stał na środku, zwrócony w kierunku zebranych. Sonea i Akkarin tkwili w miejscu po obu jego stronach, bokiem do wszystkich. Dziewczyna z ulgą odnotowała, że taka pozycja daje jej więcej swobody na obserwowanie byłego mentora.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby wyjaśnić sprawę Akkarina i Sonei, którzy pomimo wygnania ich z Krain Sprzymierzonych, zdecydowali się na powrót, łamiąc przy tym prawo po raz kolejny. – mówił głośno.

- Celem dzisiejszego Przesłuchania jest orzeczenie o winie lub niewinności tej dwójki. – ciągnął dalej. – Zdecydujemy także, jaka przyszłość czeka ich, w obliczu złamanych zasad Kodeksu. Decyzję w ich sprawie podejmie Starszyzna.

- _Kodek… tysiącletni kawałek starego pergaminu, spisany przez tych, którzy praktykowali Czarną Magię i odpowiednio poprawiony przez Starszyznę, tak, aby pasował do realiów_. – usłyszała w głowie drwiący ton Akkarina.

Spojrzała na niego, lecz jego twarz nie zdradzała czyhających w nim emocji.

- Jako pierwszy pozwolę sobie zadać przesłuchiwanym pytania. – dotarły do niej słowa Balkana.

Rozejrzała się po twarzach zebranych magów w poszukiwaniu Rothena, jednak nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć.

- Akkarinie.

Wezwany wystąpił na środek z dumnie uniesioną głową. Jak zwykle budził strach i szacunek, nawet, gdy wywołany został jedynie po imieniu, bez tytułów. Sonea obserwowała jego imponującą sylwetkę, czując przepełniającą ją dumę, że może nazwać tego człowieka swoim przyjacielem. _Przyjacielem? Tak chcesz go nazwać?_ Odezwał się w niej cichy głosik.

- Czy zgodnie z decyzją Rady udałeś się wraz z Soneą do Sachaki?

- Tak. –powiedział spokojnie.

- Czy dobrowolnie zdecydowałeś się wrócić do Kyralii, pomimo zakazu?

- Tak.

Wśród zebranych rozległy się ciche pomruki.

_- Co on sobie wyobraża? Że Kariko wyrzucił nas z Sachaki?_ – posłała Akkarinowi swoje podenerwowane myśli.

W odpowiedzi wyczuła nutkę rozbawienia.

- Świadomie nakłoniłeś Soneę do złamania prawa? – głos Balkana stawał się coraz bardziej jadowity.

- _Jeśli nie powiesz prawdy, ja to zrobię._ – ostrzegła go.

Wychwyciła krótkie spojrzenie posłane jej przez Akkarina, zawierające w sobie obietnice rozprawienia się z jej nieposłuszeństwem.

- Nie, nie musiałem Sonei do niczego nakłaniać. To była nasza _wspólna_ decyzja. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania.

- Czyli od początku ze sobą współpracowaliście? Konspirowaliście! – powiedział głośniej, zwracając się do zebranych magów.

Czarny Mag spojrzał na Balkana zdumiony. Uniósł wysoko brwi a na jego ustach zagościł delikatny, drwiący półuśmiech.

- Mistrzu Balkanie. – zaczął powoli. – W warunkach jakie panowały w miejscu, do którego nas zesłaliście, jedynie współpraca dawała szanse przetrwania. Nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego. Nie rozumiem również sposobu, w jaki traktujesz mnie i Soneę. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby nie nasz powrót, nie rozmawialiśmy byśmy dzisiaj, w tym miejscu i w takim składzie. – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby.

Sonea zrozumiała, że Akkarin stara się kontrolować gniew. Ona również z trudem trzymała język za zębami.

- Mistrzu Balkanie… - odezwał się nieśmiało Mistrz Ossen. – Proponuję, aby dać szansę opowiedzieć im swoją wersję wydarzeń.

Starszy mag z niechęcią odsunął się na bok, dając nowemu Administratorowi pole do popisu. Ossen odchrząknął zdenerwowany, po czym zwrócił się do Sonei.

- Soneo, czy zechciałabyś opowiedzieć od początku do końca, jak udało wam się wrócić z Sachaki… Cóż, przyznam, że to nie lada wyczyn, przeżyć tam… Uhm, i jak, i jak to… I co działo się po waszym powrocie. – zakończył nerwowo.

Dziewczyna poczuła współczucie dla świeżo upieczonego Administratora i wyobraziła sobie, jak ciężko zająć mu miejsce po kimś takim jak Lorlen. Na samo wspomnienie o nim, poczuła ukłucie smutku. Wspomnienia o zmarłych były dla niej najboleśniejszą częścią codzienności. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wystąpiła na środek, przelotnie łapiąc jeszcze czarne spojrzenie Akkarina.

- Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się poza granicami Krain Sprzymierzonych, stało się jasne, że Ichani wiedzą o naszym wygnaniu, co dawało im szansę na atak Kyralii. – rozpoczęła słabym głosem. – Zdecydowaliśmy o powrocie, inną drogą, tak aby uniknąć przeszkód. Od samego początku byliśmy ścigani przez dwóch Ichanich, nocą podróżowaliśmy, w dzień staraliśmy się odpoczywać… - słowa uwięzły jej w gardle na wspomnienie strachu i zmęczenia związanego z ich wędrówką. Odchrząknęła cicho. –Wiedzieliśmy, że jedynie nasz powrót może uratować Imardin, to było naszym celem. Udało nam się opuścić Sachakę.

Przerwała, zastanawiając się nad ujawnienie roli Dorriena w całej sprawie. Serce boleśnie zakuło na myśl o jej przyjacielu.

- Z pomocą przychylnych nam ludzi, dotarliśmy do miasta. Dalej chyba już wszystko wiecie…

Sonea spodziewała się eksplozji rozmów, jednak sala trwała w głębokim milczeniu, każde oczy obserwowały uważnie na przemian ją i Akkarina.

- Kto zabił Kariko? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili Ossen.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na Akkarina, nie pewna, co powiedzieć. Prawdę? Ma przyznać się do tego, że jest zdolna wbić nóż prosto w serce?

- Ja.

Usłyszała jego niski głos i zakrztusiła się chłodnym powietrzem wypełniającym salę. Akkarin wystąpił i stanął bliżej Sonei. Wszystkie spojrzenia przeniosły się na jego postać.

- Korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi, gdy… pobierał moc Mistrza Dorriena… - Sonea zacisnęła mocniej powieki, odganiając nadciągające falą obrazy. –Jego tarcza osłabła, zdołałem ugodzić go sztyletem prosto w serce.

- Sztylet miał damską rękojeść. – warknął Balkan.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

- O czym ma to niby świadczyć? – odparł tonem wypranym z emocji.

- Być może posłużyła się nim Sonea?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nerwowo, zaciskając palce wokół fałdów swojej czarnej szaty, którą kazali jej teraz nosić.

- Mistrzu Balkanie, będziesz zagłębiał się w moje preferencje odnośnie sztyletów? – zapytał Akkarin lekko rozbawiony.

_- Co go obchodzi to, że wolę damskie sztylety?_ – Sonea o mały włos nie uśmiechnęła się słysząc posłane jej myśli.

Stary Wojownik prychnął zdenerwowany, spoglądając na nią nieufnie. Sonea miała wrażenie, że całe przesłuchanie zmierza w złą stronę. Czuła niesprawiedliwość, jaka spotyka ich za poświęcenie włożone w ocalenie miasta i Gildii. Traciła nad sobą kontrolę.

- Wróciliśmy, żeby was ratować! – zebrała w sobie całą odwagę, zwracając się do obecnych. – Jedynie czarna magia mogła ich powstrzymać i wy również to wiecie! Ilu musiało ponieść śmierć, abyście zobaczyli prawdę? Kto z was zdecydowałby się na poświęcenie, którego dokonał Wielki Mistrz? Kto z was narażałby własne życie, przekładając los Gildii ponad siebie? Wysłaliście go na pewną śmierć, ze strachu przed wykonaniem tego osobiście! Zamiast przyznać się do błędu i okazać wdzięczność…

Przerwała czując czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Uniosła rozgorączkowane spojrzenie i zatrzymała je na czarnych oczach Akkarina. Dostrzegła zawarte w nich ostrzeżenie, ale również coś pokroju dumy. Odkryła, że od wezbranych w niej emocji, jej ciało całe dygocze. Zacisnęła zęby w złości.

_- Widzisz kogo z nas robią? Na tyle zdało się to wszystko?_ – wysłała rozżalona.

- Obrażenie ich na pewno nie pomoże. – powiedział ledwo dosłyszalnie, rezygnując z komunikacji mentalnej.

Odszukała w jego oczach zrozumienie i przylgnęła do tego uczucia całą sobą. Jego bliskość wywołała w niej, stłumione przez rozpacz, pragnienie posiadania go obok siebie. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego poczuła wybierającą tęsknotę, jej usta same ułożyły się do słów, które chciała mu powiedzieć.

- Zarządzam przerwę. – ogłosił uroczyście Balkan.

Sonea rozejrzała się i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że są otoczeni przez grupkę sześciu wojowników, obserwujących ich w napięciu. Pozwoliła więc im odeskortować się na miejsce, z dala od Akkarina i jego czarnych oczu. Serce waliło jej głośno w piersi. Same wspomnienia ich wygania oraz walki, były dla niej bolesne, a co dopiero mówienie o tym wszystkim na głos. Ze złością spojrzała na zebranych magów. _Nie mają pojęcia co musieliśmy przeżyć, aby tutaj wrócić i uratować im wszystkim…_ Wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze z płuc, starając się uspokoić rozkołysane nerwy. Najbardziej krzywdzące wydawał się jej sposób, w jaki byli traktowani, niczym przestępcy, a nie jak ktoś, komu zawdzięcza się życie. Ile osób musiałby jeszcze zginąć, aby osobiście to zrozumieli?

Po chwili na środek wyszedł Arcymistrz Wojowników z uniesioną dłonią.

- Koniec przerwy. – powiedział donośnie. – Proszę o powrót na miejsca.

Starszyzna, która stała z boku i naradzała się nad werdyktem, skierowała się w ich stronę. Jeden z nim wystąpił przed szereg i podszedł do Mistrza Balkana, szepnął mu coś na ucho, po czym wrócił do pozostałych.

Sonea poczuła, że bolą ją zęby i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że cały czas mocno zaciska szczękę. Spróbowała się rozluźnić, jednak ponura mina Akkarina nie ułatwiła jej tego.

- Jak zginął Mistrz Dorrien? – padło pytanie.

Sonea zamarła, bojąc się otworzyć usta, w obawie, że nie wydobędzie się z nich żaden dźwięk, a magowie uznają, że coś ukrywa, lub obmyśla kłamstwo. Posłała Akkarinowi błagalne spojrzenie.

- Mistrz Dorrien zjawił się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, w nieodpowiednim czasie. – rzekł Akkarin, a Sonea poczuła ulgę, że nie musi odpowiadać na to pytanie osobiście. – Został zabity przez Kariko, przy pomocy czarnej magii, nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, zostaliśmy ogłuszeni uderzeniem.

Na chwilę znowu zapanował chaos, magowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Sonea czuła wzbierające zły, Akkarin przypomniał jej o tym, czego od paru dni unikała. Usłyszała nad sobą Mistrza Ossena.

- Przepraszam Soneo, że musiałem o to pytać. – uśmiechnął się lekko. – I tak mamy świadka potwierdzającego wasze słowa, jednak z przyczyn formalnych, to pytanie musiało paść.

Dziewczyna posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie. Mają świadka, ale zadręczają ich, chociaż mogliby, i na pewno to zrobili, odczytać jego wspomnienia!

- Mistrz Balkan nalegał na przesłuchanie… - dodał ciszej.

- No tak, publiczne urąganie nam, na pewno sprawia mu przyjemność. – odburknęła.

Wlepiła wzrok w Akkarina, przekazując mu, to, czego właśnie się dowiedziała. Odpowiedziała jej mieszanka irytacji z rozbawieniem.

- _Co tak cię bawi?_ – zapytała drwiąco.

- _Oni już podjęli decyzje dawno temu, Balkan po prostu urządza przedstawienie._

- Pragniemy ogłosić werdykt. – rozległ się głos Wojownika. – Soneo.

Dziewczyna wystąpiła, patrząc posępnym wzrokiem, nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego.

- Decyzją Rady, pozwalamy Ci zostać w Gildii. Od dzisiaj przywdziejesz szaty nowicjusza, jednak będą one koloru czarnego, dopóki nie ukończysz nauki, którą możesz kontynuować samodzielnie, lub z czyjąś pomocą, jeśli zostanie ci ona udzielona przez któregoś z magów. Nie wolno ci uczęszczać na normalne lekcje. Zamieszkasz na najwyższym piętrze Domu Nowicjuszy, pokój wskaże ci twoja służąca, Viola.

Sonea otworzyła szeroko usta. Jednak zrozumieli, nie wyrzucają jej, może tutaj zostać. Na znak, że zrozumiała, potaknęła głową.

- Dziękuję, Mistrzu Balkanie.

- Akkarinie. – mag w czerni wystąpił na środek, a Sonea zauważyła zadowolenie malujące się na jego twarzy. – Wspólnie uchwaliliśmy, że tracisz tytuł Wielkiego Mistrza oraz możliwość ubiegania się o reelekcję.

Akkarin wpatrywał się w niego niewzruszonym, mrocznym spojrzeniem.

- Zdecydowaliśmy, że od dzisiaj stajesz się Czarnym Magiem, jednak nie wolno ci praktykować zakazanej sztuki, jeśli nie zajdzie taka konieczność. Nie wolno tobie nikogo uczyć za jednym wyjątkiem. – Sonea poczuła, że jej serce podskakuje, zdecydowali się na coś takiego? – Twoje kontakty z Soneą i tak odbiegają od normalnych relacji pomiędzy mentorem a nowicjuszką. Gdybyśmy zakazali wam się komunikować, zapewne i tak odnaleźliście by na to sposób. Uznaliśmy, że bezpieczniej będzie pozwolić wam na jawne kontakty, kiedy tego chcecie. – Czuła, że pocą się jej dłonie, spojrzała na Akkarina, jednak jak zwykle nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

– Jest jednak pewien warunek. Jeśli Czarny Mag Akkarin wyrazi taką chęć, może objąć nad tobą opiekę, nie w postaci mentora, jednak może zobowiązać się do twojej nauki. _Jeśli_ taką chęć wyrazi, spotkania wasze mogą odbywać się jedynie w miejscach publicznych. Wszelkie prywatne spotkania są wam zakazane. Bez pozwolenia nie wolno wam również opuszczać murów Gildii.

Sonea czuła jak jej serce wali jak oszalałe. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od twarzy Akkarina, którego kącik ust uniósł się lekko do góry. Dostali tak wiele, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Czyżby magowie rzeczywiście poszli po rozum do głowy?

- Uznaliśmy także, że jesteśmy wam winni podziękowania za ocalenie Gildii i miasta. W podziękę Czarny Mag otrzyma własną rezydencję Czarnych Magów, która może stać się również domem Sonei, jeśli ukończy naukę.

Miała wrażenie, że to tylko zbyt piękny sen.

- Czarny Mag Akkarin zaproponował wcześniej rozważenie nauki czarnej magii. Na razie uważamy to za zbyt drastyczne kroki, jednak rozważymy je i zadecydujemy na ten temat na zwołanym w tym celu Posiedzeniu. Na jutro zwołuję zebranie, na którym uzgodnimy kwestie administracyjne. Tymczasem zamykam to Przesłuchanie a wszystkie zapadłe na nim decyzję uważam za obowiązujące od tej chwili.

Rozległ się dźwięk gongu, magowie powoli zaczęli opuszczać salę. Sonea stała jak zamurowana, Wojownicy, którzy do tej pory stali przy jej boku, zniknęli. Powoli układała w głowie to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, są wolni, do pewnego stopnia. Nikt nie zabroni im się spotykać. Oderwała wzrok od swoich butów, w które wpatrywała się od dłuższego czasu. Uniosła wzrok i wzdrygnęła się, gdy przed sobą ujrzała twarz Akkarina. Wpatrywał się w nią z nieskrywaną radością.

- Ja również się tego nie spodziewałem. – powiedział posyłając jej półuśmiech.

Odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem. W końcu poczuła odrobinę szczęścia, rozpalające jej serce maleńką iskierką.

- _Tak więc, moja nie do końca nowicjuszko, od czego zaczniemy?_ – jego dłoń delikatnie zetknęła się z jej.


End file.
